High School LxL (Lemon x Lemon)
by DxDBourne
Summary: This will be a series/collection of short stories involving Issei having sexy times with the girls of the DxD Universe. Your favourite girl hasn't had a sex scene yet? Post a review requesting them and i'll do my best to oblige. (WARNING: DETAILED SEX SCENE'S!)
1. Issei x Koneko

**This will be a collection of Lemon chapters between Issei and the girls of the DxD universe (and maybe characters from outside DxD depending on thw wishes of the readers). The first chapter will be my idea and maybe the second chapter as well, but depending on how well it does, I will look to the reviews on what girl to make Issei make love to. Also, I want you, the readers, to tell me if third person or first person is better for these stories. For this first chapter I will do first person but if you don't like it, I'll change it for chapter 2.**

 **This story follows an alternate timeline that takes place after volume 12 of the LN's but before volume 14. (volume 13 doesn't count because it's a collection of short stories taking place in-between the first 12 novels). In this timeline, Issei has gained a certain power that makes him the happiest man on earth. Want to know more about it? Then enjoy the chapter.**

 **P.S This series will have things in it that do not actually happen when you have sex. For example, I am aware of the fact that milk does not come out of a womans breast unless they are pregnant but I am going to have that happen in the story anyway to add to the enjoyment factor. So please don't complain about small things like that in the reviews.**

 **P.S.S All ships can have multiple parts. Meaning that if the girl you want Issei to bang has already been banged, you can ask for a part 2, 3, 4 etc**

 **Lastly, I do not Own High School DxD or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Issei x Koneko

I, Issei Hyoudou was walking back to the Hyoudou residence after what seemed like the longest day ever at Kuoh Academy. My friends Matsuda and Motohama were absent that day so i had no one to express my lust for boobs too. Well, I could have, but there was no one who would reciprocate my feelings. Quite a few of the ORC girls as well as Kiba also had to stay after school for some reason that involved Sona, the student council president. So today it was just me, Asia and Koneko walking home together. I was thinking of using my new power that I had gained on one of these two when I got home and…

…Oh, I almost forgot, you don't know about what this power is or how I got it do you. Well, I'll tell you about it later but for now, all you need to know is this. I am a new man with a new power and ever since I got it, I have had an extreme lust for sex. I know, crazy right? But this new power of mine helps me in that area. You see, from now on, whenever I touch a girl (or boy but I ain't that kind of guy) with my boosted gear, they instantly fall deeply in love with me and they get _really_ horny, and I mean _REALLY_ horny.

Anyway, when I arrived home with Asia and Koneko, I headed straight for my room and, as always, the other girls followed me there. But on her way up the stairs, Asia was summoned to do a devils job. So she quickly said goodbye to us and used a magic circle to transport herself to the jobs location.

"Guess it's just the two of us now." I said to Koneko as I entered my room.

"…Guess so." She said softly as she followed me in. "Hey Issei?"

"Yes? What is it Koneko?" I asked. Suddenly I heard the the door to my room lock. I turned around quickly and I saw Koneko dragging my closet in front of the door. "Um, Koneko? What are you doing?" I asked her curiously with a hint of excitement to my voice. After she finished pulling my closet, she replied.

"Issei, I want you to use your new power on me." After hearing her say this, I gasped. Not at the fact that she wanted me to use it on her or anything, but at the fact that she actually knew about it even though I made sure not to tell anyone except Azazel. She must've used her senjutsu thing and discovered a change in the flow of my Ki, or something like that. I decided to ask to see if my suspicions were correct.

"H-how did you know about it?" I asked her, slightly eager to hear her reply.

"Azazel told me." She said nonchalantly. That useless, good-for-nothing fallen angel! Why did I think I could trust him! As I cursed that wretched teacher in my head. Koneko made her way over to me while taking all her clothes off until she was down to her bra and panties.

"Issei, please use your power on me. I want you to be my first time and I want my first time to be now." She said "I may be smaller than the others in more ways than one but I will try my best to look even better than they did in the future." At this point Koneko was on top of me. I looked at her with resolve in my eyes as I made a decision.

"If that's what you want, then I'm happy to oblige." Now, I wouldn't normally give in to temptation so easily, but I remembered that Koneko was in mating season right now, so if I wanted to make love to her, now would be the best time to do it. Plus, I am hard as a rock due to my newfound lust for sex so I decided that my first time would be with my junior instead of my master.

"Then I have one last thing to say to you." Koneko said lustfully. "Don't hold back." After hearing her say those words, I summoned my boosted gear on my hand and put it on her shoulder. After I used the power on her, I made my boosted gear disappear and, after mentally apologising to Rias, I rested my lips on Koneko's.

After a few seconds of passionate kissing, I turned over so that I was the one on top of Koneko and hastily put my lips back on hers without warning. Koneko made a small moan that excited me even more. I then decided to be a little more adventurous by exploring the inside of her mouth with my tongue. I explored the roof and sides of her mouth as well as the underbelly of her tongue. Koneko's eyes widened in surprise before she started to fight back with her own tongue. We were kissing so passionately that saliva was dripping out of our mouths and onto my bed covers. That didn't bother me though since, at that moment in time, Koneko was the only person in the world to me. After a while, we separated from each other to catch a well-needed breath. Koneko licked the saliva around her own mouth and swallowed it before doing the same to mine.

"I love the foreplay but when I do get the main course?" She asked lustfully.

"Oh you'll get it soon enough." I warned her with the eyes of a predator that's about to slay it's prey. Hearing this, Koneko gasped as her wet pussy released it's first load into her panties.

"Oh wow, So much…came out." She said as she struggled to keep her composure. After pushing Koneko back down onto the bed, I slipped my hands under her bra and started to softly knead her small breasts while continuing to make out with her. She made such seductive noises as I did this that I almost let out my first load before the real fun even began. I separated my lips from hers once more and undid her bra with my teeth. With both her developing breasts revealed to me, I pinched and squeezed her hard pink nipple on the left and started licking the nipple on the right.

"Issei!" She squealed as she let yet another load out from her soaking wet pussy. I then started to suck her right nipple while ferociously squeezing and pulling on the left one. Koneko's cries of absolute pleasure made me glad that we were home alone. As I sucked and squeezed her boobs, milk started squirting out. I gulped down every last drop of milk that squirted out of her right nipple and she had a waterfall of milk making it's way down her body from her left nipple. Eventually, I allowed her right nipple a break and started sucking on her left nipple. However, instead of playing with her right nipple with my hand, I dragged my hand down her stomach and towards her cave of wonders. As I sucked, I felt her panties with my index finger and discovered that her panties were absolutely soaking. So I slipped my hand under her panties and shoved my finger inside.

"I-Issei! I-I'm cumming again!" Koneko cried out in pleasure and released another load while my finger was still in there.

"Well then, I reckon it's time to get down to business, don't you?" I said with lustful excitement. Koneko's eyes shone when she heard me.

"Yes, and make sure not to hold back. I…" She hesitated to finish her sentence for a second but resolved herself and continued. "I want you to impregnate me Issei. I want you to put a baby inside me." She said it with such a smile on her face that I knew it was what she truly desired, even if she wasn't in mating season.

"You don't have to tell me twice Koneko. I'll try my best to give you a child." And with that, I took off her panties. Her wet pussy dripped with the remnants of her last release. Upon seeing this, I took off my clothes until I was down to my boxers.

"I hope your ready Koneko, I'm going to penetrate you with all I have." I said as I ripped off my boxers to reveal an 8 inch cock that Koneko flinched at the sight of.

"It's so…Huge!" Koneko said as she almost wet herself at the sight of it. As I brought my member closer to her pussy, I became briefly concerned about what I would do if it was actually too big for her body to handle. Would I hurt her? I don't want that. Suddenly, Koneko expressed slight concern as well. "It's…Bigger t-than I expected. I think it might be too big to fit inside me." After hearing her, my predatorial side took over once more.

"Then I guess I'll have to force it all in." I said, Koneko looked at me with longing eyes as if to say 'Then hurry up and put it in already.' But before I did, I turned back over so that Koneko was on top of me, I lifted her over my cock and started to tease the tip in, Koneko suppressed a cry of pleasure as my tip touched the inside of her pussy. It was obvious to tell at this point that my member was actually too big for her but that just made me even more excited. So, in one fell swoop, I pulled her down onto my cock as hard as I could and all 8 inches of my cock disappeared into her vagina.

Koneko screamed at the top of her lungs out of absolute pain and absolute pleasure. My whole 8 inch cock was now inside of her and threatening to tear her apart.

"Your really t-tight Koneko." I said as I pulled it all the way back out just to thrust it back in again and again and again. "ISSEI! D-DON'T…S-S-STOP! H-HARDER!" Koneko managed those words as she released a large amount of cum onto my member; wetting the surface of her pussy and making it slightly easier to penetrate. I started thrusting harder and faster as tears of enjoyment fell from Koneko's eyes. It was like she was pumping out cum each time I went back in. At this point, I too was at my breaking point. So I pulled her down onto my cock to get as far up inside her as i could and finally squirted my dirty load inside her. I got so far up that I managed to penetrate her womb and fill it up all in one go. Koneko collapsed on top of me and was breathing extremely heavily.

" _So this is what it's like to fuck a loli?"_ i thought to myself, to which I put on a predatory smile. Koneko looked up at me with innocent eyes.

"That…was a-amazing Issei." She said with a smile.

"What, do you think we're done." I said with passion and lust. Koneko's innocent smile disappeared as I turned over once again so I was on top. Koneko opened her mouth to talk but I forced all 8 inches of my cock back inside her before she could. Koneko panted in pleasure as I ferociously forced my cock so far up her pussy that I, once again, penetrated her womb.

Koneko's constant releases made it nice and slippery for my member to able to go all the way inside and come out again without too much pain. I thrusted inside Koneko again and again and again, with each thrust being harder and faster than the last. Koneko was physically unable to form any kind of word under the amount of pleasure and pain she was receiving. She was drowning in pure ecstasy. She knew that there was nothing on the earth that could give her more pleasure than this. She even thought about running away with him and having sex every single night for the rest of their lives, about the countless number of pregnancies she would go through. She wanted nothing more than that right now. Even if something like that could be nothing more than a dream. The most important thing to her right now was that the man she desperately loved was impregnating her. Or at least, he was trying.

She also knew that Issei losing his virginity to her instead of Rias would make Rias very mad and could possible destroy the relationship they have. But Rias could die for all she cared, because she was getting fucked silly by the man she loved. Issei was ramming her harder and harder, she had released too many times to count at this point, and Issei's second release was on it's way. Before he could though, he leaned in and said the words that Koneko has always wanted to hear.

"Koneko, I love you so much!" He said as his cock penetrated her womb again. Tears of happiness started falling from her eyes as she replied.

"I love you too Issei!" She shouted as Issei found the strength to ram her harder. Issei also found her g-spot and she squealed as he rammed her g-spot with his dick. Cum was now flowing out of her pussy like a river .

"I-I'm almost there Koneko!" Issei said as he thrusted faster.

"D-do it Issei! Cum inside me!" She shouted. On his last thrust, Issei pulled all inches of his cock out and with his last bit of strength, he thrusted all of it back in to her womb. He had already filled her womb to the brink with his cum so the rest of it filled her entire body. In fact, he released so much into her that her stomach actually slightly expanded at how much he was putting in her. Once the last of his cum had finished oozing out, he collapsed onto Koneko's chest. He lightly sucked her left breast for a bit before pulling himself up and french kissing Koneko.

"Hey Issei?" She asked. "If I do become pregnant after this, what will you do?" I thought about it for a bit and then told her my answer.

"I guess we would have to get married, wouldn't we." Koneko blushed when she heard his reply and nodded with a sweet smile on her face. After that, the two caught their breath's in silence. After an hour or so, Koneko got up and walked to the bathroom. Issei also sat up in this time. He looked up at the ceiling in disbelief that he had actually lost his virginity, and to Koneko of all people. He also thought about how mad Rias and the others would be when they found out. But to him, it was worth it. He was in love with Koneko and she was in love with him, he didn't see any reason why he should regret what he did. These thought's put Issei to an early slumber.

When he woke up early the next morning, Koneko was sitting on top of him. He was about to ask why until she uttered the words. "Issei, It worked. I'm pregnant." With a red face.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed your fap sessions (I know I did! R.i.p keyboard) Make sure to request the girl that you want Issei to bang next In the comments!**


	2. Issei x Ravel

**High School LxL Ch2: Issei x Ravel**

 **Hello and welcome to the second chapter of High School LxL! First off, I would like to say…**

 **WOW!**

 **I think I finally figured out how to be popular on FanFiction. Thank you so much to the many people who favorited/Followed/Reviewed the first chapter! I was totally caught off guard with the story's popularity spike. Seriously, I can't thank you enough.**

 **So anyway, the person who got the most votes (as well as the person who I was going to do next anyway even if there weren't any votes) was Ravel Phoenix. Now just a heads up for some of you who don't read the translated LN's on baka-tsuki, if I ever use Ravels last name, I will spell it out as Phoenix instead of Phenex (not because it's right or wrong, but because I think 'Phenex' just looks retarded on paper). Other than that, I don't think I have anything else to say (if I do, it'll be at the bottom). Enjoy!**

 **I do not own DxD or the characters in it, i do however watch the ever-living crap out of the anime :D**

* * *

It had been about a day since I had lost my virginity to Koneko. That morning when I woke up, Koneko came into my room to tell me that she was pregnant. Her sudden announcement left me a bit shocked to say the least. It took me a few minutes but I snapped out of my shock and tried to calm down. I told Koneko that it was probably a little too early to tell if she was pregnant or not but she insisted that she was. Something about sensing it with her senjutsu or what not. Still, I forced her to go to a real doctor in the underworld just to make sure. So after she left, I fell back onto my bed and contemplated what I would do now. So many questions were flooding my mind that I eventually just decided to say "Fuck it" and go with the flow of whatever happens from here on out. I pretty much stayed in my room the whole morning as well as most of the afternoon. But at around 6pm, I decided to at least go down and get some food. When I made my way into the kitchen, all I saw was my mother and father preparing dinner with the help of Asia.

"Good morning Issei!..or shall I say, good afternoon?" Asia greeted upon noticing me walk in. Her announcement of my arrival caught the attention of my parents too.

"Issei? What have you been doing this whole time?" My mother said with worry.

"Ah, he was just enjoying the peace and quiet of not having everyone around." My father said sarcastically as he sent a wink my way. I pretended not to notice and instead asked a sudden question I had.

"Speaking of which, where is everyone?" I asked as I looked around the almost completely silent room. The noise of Asia cutting up vegetables was the only thing to be heard in the whole damn house.

"I guess they're doing their daily devil jobs." Replied his mother. I flinched a bit at hearing that as I was still not used to my parents being aware of the fact that we were supernatural beings. "Don't you have any job requests to take on?"

"Maybe, If I do, I'll be alerted through the flyers that were handed out by my familiar." I said. Not two seconds later however, the flyer that I was just speaking of summoned a magic circle to teleport me to my client. "Well, speak of the devil." I waved to Asia and my parents before vanishing and reappearing at Mil-tan's house.

Much later that night, after nerding out and doing weird stuff with Mil-tan, I arrived back home. A sweet aroma filled the air and I drifted like a cloud to its source. When I arrived in the kitchen, everyone except Rias was already eating dinner. Akeno was the first to notice me and called me over. Tonight, Asia and my parents had made us all a feast that would be fit for a king and his army. Most of the chit chat that happened around the table was about the different jobs that we all had to do. So I tried to stay out of that conversation. However, my attempts to remove my presence failed.

"So Issei, you were called out on a job too. What did your client want?" Asked Xenovia. I froze for a minute to try and think up a fake scenario.

"M-my client? Uh…Well, my client wanted to…um…Go to the movies! Yeah, they wanted someone to go the movies with." My lie couldn't have sounded more fake. However, it miraculously worked on Xenovia. But I wasn't out of the woods just yet.

"A movie huh? What movie did you go see?" She asked curiously.

"Um, we went to see…XioN 2: The Fountain of Youth! Yeah, it's an action/romance with a good amount of comedy." I replied, remembering that I actually really did want to see that film. Upon hearing me, my manager, Ravel Phoenix, sprung to life with sparkling eyes.

"XioN 2? I loved the first one! I watched it so many times! I really want to see the sequel!" She shouted in delight as she pulled the DVD of the first film out of her little carry bag.

"No way, really? Me too! I have the limited edition blu-ray disc of the first one in my room. I'll take you to see it tomorrow if you want!" Not only was I happy to have finally drifted the conversation away from my devil's job, but I was also really happy to have finally met another XioN fan. And they've been right under my nose this whole time.

"That would be awesome! Thank you so much Issei!" Me and Ravel started a long back and forth conversation about the lore of the XioN films but my mother interrupted us and told us to give other people a chance to talk too. Me and Ravel finished dinner a lot quicker than everyone else so that we could go up to my room and nerd out on XioN related stuff. I showed her my limited edition blu-ray disc and we compared collectables. I was just one collectable short of the complete set and, turns out, she needed one more too. One that I had. So I decided to give her the last one she needed. It took her a while but eventually I forced her to take it and she thanked me profusely. As she stood there, with an insanely large smile on her face. My eyes, as always, drifted down to her chest. Ravel had matured a lot since I first meet her during the rating game between Rias and Raiser way back when. Her body figure was perfect and I couldn't help but imagine how good she would look with her clothes off. Just when I was starting to remove her clothes with my mental photoshop, I snapped myself out of it. I can't do that to a girl like her. She's my manager and she deserves better. At that moment, Ravel's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Hey Issei, I have an idea! Since we're going to go see the sequel tomorrow, why don't we rewatch the first one. I read in a review that the sequel starts right where the first one ended so I think it's a good idea. What do ya say?" She said cheerfully. Her cheeks were showing faint signs of redness which took my mind back to thinking of her in a lustful way. I slapped both my cheeks softly and agreed to watch the movie with her. We were halfway through the film, when the main character goes to confess his love for the main girl but then discovers that she's been kidnapped. Ravel eyes were glued to the screen, but my eyes were glued to her. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about her in a sexual way. I wanted to enjoy the movie but she was the only thing my eyes would look at. I knew what was happening, it happened with Koneko the day before too. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to go that far again. Of course I loved her, she was an important addition to my harem, but she was also my precious manager. I was so torn on what to do, I had to force myself to not pull my hair out mid way through the film. It was then when I noticed that Ravel was looking at me; her eyes full of concern. "Are you okay Issei? You look stressed." She said as she leaned forward to put her hand on my forehead. Her leaning made a bit of her bra visible from under her shirt and it didn't help my situation. "You're burning up, you need medicine. Don't worry, I'll go get you some." But before she could even move, before my brain had even registered what she had said, I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. It wasn't soft either, it was a hard passionate kiss. My tongue immediately ventured into her mouth. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't stop it, I couldn't move. My body was moving on it's own as if someone else was controlling it. The kiss lasted for about eight seconds before I finally regained control of my body and backed away as quick as possible, the surprise and shock that showed on Ravels face had incapacitated her. I didn't know what to do, the happy atmosphere had all but vanished and the room was in utter silence apart from the still running film.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't…mean to do that…my body just…moved on it's own. I apologise…You can hate me now if you want." I said as I dropped my head. I was bracing myself for a slap on the face or a kick in the balls. Either way, I thought that I had surely ruined the relationship that I had with her. But what happened next left me in shock as well. Instead of a slap to the face, a pair of hands grabbed each cheek softly and slowly pulled me in to another kiss. This one however, was soft. No tongue was involved and not much movement either, it was a pure innocent kiss that lasted an eternity. When she finally pulled away, Ravels cheeks were bright red, but she was smiling. My eyes widened at the sight.

"If you wanted to kiss me, then all you have to do is ask. I…I do love you after all." Her words lit a fire somewhere deep inside me, a fire that had been out for far too long. It almost brought me to tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to do that to you because you're my precious manager. But when my body moved on it's own, I was sure that you would reject me." I said honestly. In reply, Ravel grabbed my right hand and place it on her soft breast.

"I would never reject you Issei. To be honest, I was secretly hoping that you would pull something like this on me one day. Because I love you, and I want to be yours and yours alone. I want to be your lover and be with you every day." Her words were embarrassing her to no end, but she forced herself to let it all out, to confess to the man she loved. And she hoped that that love would be reciprocated. And reciprocated it was. After giving her breast a sudden squeeze which indicated the start of my attack, I pulled her in to an intense kiss. One that, once again, involved some hard tongue. Only difference was that she was fighting back with her own tongue. Our saliva was starting to go everywhere as Ravel fell on top of me which just intensified the passionate kiss that we were sharing. While she was on top of me, I put my hands to use and vigorously squeezed and fondled her breasts. My actions made her moan lustfully in the middle of our kiss. To be honest this kiss felt better than the one I had with Koneko, it felt like there were more feelings involved in this one rather than just my love for her as a harem member. I wouldn't have minded if it lasted all night long. But my member was nearing it's rock solid state, which made me think that the foreplay should be shortened. Nearing the end of our kiss I got one of my hands under her skirt and caressed the area of her golden cave. To my surprise, it was already soaking wet. It was then when I slowly pulled my mouth away from hers.

"Have you already wet yourself?" I asked as I continued to caress that area; a gesture that she clearly enjoyed.

"More than just once too." She said with a thirst for his juices.

"If I can make you cum that easily, then this is going to be one hell of a night." I said with a predatorious smile. Her reply to my statement was another release. As I entered her mouth for another brief french kiss, I personally removed her skirt and her pink panties that had a small image of the oppai dragon on the front. I went to unbuckle myself but she stopped me.

"No, not yet. I want this to last." She said as she heated up her hands in order to tear her short and vest in half. All that remained between me and her bare breasts was her bra which happened to be one of those ones that are done up from the front. She went to remove them but I grabbed her hands and stopped her. There was a brief moment of surprise on her face until I brought my face in and used my mouth to untie her bra from the front. Her bra jumped open and her big bare breasts bounced in excitement at being released from their cage. They may not have been as large as Akeno's or Rias', but they were definitely bigger than Koneko's or Asia's. They were pretty much the perfect size. I immediately latched onto her left breast with my mouth and sucked away while licking her nipple. It wasn't long before her lush milk was pouring into my mouth. Ravel shook with excitement every time more came gushing out of her breast and into my mouth. It was safe to say that I was addicted; the sweet taste of her breastmilk left me craving for more every time some more squirted out. I enjoyed it so much that I sucked until she was bone dry.

"I-I'm surprised that you actually managed to suck all my milk." She said as I nibbled on her nipple. "If you like it…maybe we can make this a regular thing?" That was what she suggested. Her offer excited me and gave me the final push I needed to be one hundred percent rock hard.

"Sounds like a plan, I'd definitely enjoy ravaging you every week." I replied as I went to take off my pants once more. Seeing her wet pussy brought my member to the point of exploding as she had released many times more since I took her panties off. However, once again, she stopped my hands before I could remove them.

"You'll get to fuck me soon, but I think I deserve to do some sucking after your little stunt with my tits" She said as she removed my pants with her own hands. After taking off my pants, all that remained between Her and my cock was my underwear. As soon as she had dragged them down far enough, my 8 inch cock sprung into the air . To be honest, keeping my member inside my underwear was getting painful, so letting it finally stand tall felt extremely relieving. Ravel stared at my sausage like friend with shock. "It's…So big and thick! I mean, I expected it to be big but I didn't expect it to be this large." After she recovered herself from the shock, she grabbed it with her right hand slowly jerked it off. "I'm not sure I can fit it all in my mouth, let alone put it all inside my pussy." She may have said that but she stared at my member with eyes that shouted 'Bring it on!' She started with teasing by licking the tip of it with extra lust in her eyes, she then went to the bottom and dragged her tongue right up to the tip. My member was bulging and was ready to release it's first load. Ravel continued to jerk it off until I was at my breaking point.

"Here it…comes." I said as I could feel the load racing to the tip. Just before it all came gushing out, Ravel's mouth enveloped my member and deep throated it as far as she could. I released my whole load into her mouth and she swallowed it all with ease. The way she did it so easily made me think that she was the dominant one, which filled me with determination to make her submit to me. So, I put my hand on the top of her head and shoved her downwards, forcing her to take almost all 8 inches of my erect member in her mouth. She gave a look of surprise as I brought her head back up to the tip just to force it down again. I started off generously slow, but I quickly started to make her suck faster and faster. Ever sexual moan she made, made me push her down and up faster. I could feel my next load coming as Ravel brushed my hands off her head and continued at an even faster pace herself than what I was making her do. I let my next load, which came with more of a package than the first, out deep in her throat. Ravel forcefully swallowed it as she continued to deep throat my member, but she was unaware that I had a few shots stored up right at the tip. Before she could finish swallowing the second load, I let my third and my fourth load into her mouth and I could tell by the strain on her face that it was too much for her. My juices started spewing out the sides of her mouth as it overflowed with cum. She tried desperately to swallow ever last bit but her mouth was too full. Cum kept leaking out of the sides of her mouth. Eventually, she had to take my member out so that she could properly swallow it all. She ran her finger through one of the small puddles of cum on the ground and fingered herself with it while licking off the remaining bits on my tip. I waited until she came on her finger to pull her close to me so that our eyes met.

"Getting impatient?" Ravel said playfully as she licked her lips.

"Very" I whispered in her ear. We both agreed to move to the bed for a more comfortable atmosphere, after we were on it, I got on top of Ravel and positioned her so that my tip was barely touching her womanhood. She had come so many times up to this point that it would make her slightly easier to get in to because, like Koneko, she was also technically my junior. However, after tonight, I would never look at her that way again. I teased her by rubbing my manhood up and down her pussy which made her shake with pleasure. I could tell just from her look that she really wanted it inside her.

"Brace yourself." I warned her with a lustful tone. "Once I put it in, it isn't going to be coming out for a while."

"I want nothing more." Ravel said as her breathing started getting heavy. Just before I put it in, she spoke again. "Hey, Issei?"

"Are you gonna ask me to be gentle?" I asked, half lustfully, half serious. Ravel shook her head to that.

"No definitely not. I want you to be as forceful as possible. But I was just wondering." She looked away with a red face before continuing. "Does this mean that we're lovers now?" I thought about her question for a moment, but answered when I made a decision in my head.

"Yes, after tonight, you and me are officially lovers. But not just that, I've come to a decision that it also means that you are my number one, the one that I secretly cherish more than anyone else, including Rias and the others. The one that I marry first and have kids with first. The one that I truly love, and the one that I will always love. Now and forever." I told her. It was a speech that came from my heart. It really was the way I truly felt. I gave myself a mental pat on the back for coming up with such an awesome answer. Ravel was lost for words at my answer. She started to tear up at the amount of happiness that it gave her.

"Oh issei." She barely managed as I pulled her back up to me and brought her into a heartfelt kiss before ramming her down on my bulging member. The happiness that she felt from my answer resulted in her letting her guard down, I used that opportunity to surprise her. It definitely worked as she let out a loud moan of pleasure as a result of all 8 inches of my cock being suddenly rammed into her vagina. I pushed her back down onto the bed and watched her tits jiggle with excitement as I brought it all out and rammed it all back in in quick succession. Ravel squeezed the blankets of my bed with both hands as the pain was unbearable but at the same time, felt so good that she never wanted me to stop. She porbably would've screamed if my mouth wasn't already covering hers. When I finally released my hold on her mouth, she gasped for air. She was sweating profusely but the gigantic smile on her face told me that stopping was the worst thing I could do at this point; even though I wouldn't have stopped anyway, round one wasn't even over yet and I had planed a lot more than just one or two. After I had been stretching her insides for a while, I decided that a new position would be fitting. So I hoisted her left leg over my sholder so that she was on a sort of diagonal angle, and resumed thrusting inside her. The wet sloppy sound of her wet pussy slamming against my groin was accelerating my hormones and I reached the point of release much quicker than I expected.

"Ravel…I think I'm gonna cum soon." I groaned as I almost slowed down to keep going a little longer.

"D-do it! Do it now Issei! C-cum inside me!" She said in a slightly high-pitched voice as she had still not fully caught her breath. Her words filled me with encouragement, so I thrusted a little faster instead of slower, causing Ravel to breathe heavily with each thrust until I finally let my juices out inside her. I could feel her womb fill up as it all went gushing into her body, so much so that I started to get a little concerned that I had already dried myself out with that one release. Ravel made many seductive high pitched groans as he clawed at the bed sheets and started ripping them apart. After my juices stopped squirting into her, I took it out and looked at her panting body. She was sweating like a wet dog. Her tits were pushing out with nipples as hard as rock and tears of pain and pleasure were rolling down her cheeks.

"Do you want to stop here Ravel?" I asked just in case she was in too much pain.

"Are you k-kidding? I'm not even close to being done! Cum inside me again Issei, fill my pussy with your cock and put all your cum in my womb, I don't want to miss a single drop of it!" At her request, I quickly thrusted my cock back in her and she moaned loudly, I was honestly surprised that no one had barged in yet to ask what asll the noise was about since we were definitely nor being quiet about it. After decided to change positions again, I picked her up and made her fall on top of me so that she was the one on top. Her heavy tits smashed against my chest and she let out a faint squeal because of it. The feeling also made me even more horny somehow. I picked her up and dropped her on my cock. She cried out in pleasure at having it all thrust back inside her so suddenly but I quickly picked her up again just to ram her down on it once more. She tried to say something to me but it came out as giberish since the feeling of pain and pleasure she was feeling was too much for her body to handle. Her mouth was open and her tongue was out as she tried desperately to catch a single decent breath between my thrust's. Her breasts seemed to just get bigger and bigger as if they were about to explode in a mess of breastmilk, she was also squirting her cum all over my groin and my bed as she released with almost every second or third thrust I would do. I was surprised that a person could have so much of it inside them but I took it as making room for the mass amounts of semen I would soon be pumping into her womb. The faster pulled rammed her down on my cock and pulled her up again, the bouncier her breasts would get, so, driven by this desire to see her jugs jiggle fanatically, I was thrusting faster than I think even my body could handle. My cock was penetrating her womb with every thrust so my release was coming quickly but I wanted to see those jugs bounce more so I held it in for as long as I could. Ravels breasts were the equivalent of a bouncy castle which was driving me insane. All of a sudden, I was snapped back to reality by the sound of a door closing. When I came too, there was white liquid with faint traces of yellow on my face. Suddenly, I looked up at Ravel again. White lines of liquid was trailing its way down her stomach from her nipples. Which mean that Ravel had just squirted out her nipples. She hadn't the strength to speak clearly but she managed something out her mouth.

"Don't…Stop!" She cried. it was then when I realised that I had stopped thrusting, and when I was so close to climaxing too. I immediately continued thrusting and luckily, my load came back rather quickly.

"Alright, I'm going to…come again Ravel." I warned. She barely nodded in reply. As it came closer I was thrusting harder but not faster. And when it had arrived I brought her down as hard and far as I could. My cock exploded into her womb and a dangerously large load filled it immediately. Ravel groaned as her womb was once again chock-full of semen. This time, I kept my cock inside her for a little bit but let her, once again, fall on top of me. Ravel panted harder than a tired dog and her heartrate was well over the safe zone. All of a sudden, Ravel spoke.

"I…I want more Issei. I want you inside me forever." She said as she started to move herself up and up down slowly.

"A-Are you sure? You look like you could use a break." I said with concern for her.

"No, I want more. Please Issei, I want your babies. All of them." She said with a lustful tone that threw all my reason out the window.

"Well, alright. Since you asked nicely, I'll oblige. But allow me a change of scenery at least." I asked rhetorically.

"I'll do it anywhere in the world with you Issei, even if it's in public." She admitted. I snorted silently at her words as I hoisted her up while she was still riding my member and took her to the bathroom. I planted her against the wall and slammed my member into her, much to her surprise. Ravel cried out loud enough to wake up anyone in the rooms around mine. I also stopped holding back my releases and decided to let them flow out whenever they came. Ravel had her arms around my neck while her legs were stretched out behind me, so the only thing holding her up was the force of my thrusts. I planted his lips on hers as i thrusted and forcefully threw my tongue around the inside of her mouth. I also then vigorously grabbed both her breasts and squeezed them hard, which sent milk flying everywhere. That, along with many more dangerous loads of cum being squirted into her body that made her stomach expand, made Ravel eventually pass out.

* * *

After I had cleaned up all the messes that we had made and put all my bed sheets in the washing machine, I looked at Ravel, who was lying unconscious on my bed. I eyed her dreadfully exhausted body and as I did, I thought back to all the things I did to her and to be honest, to say that I had fucked her brains out was quite an understatement. I sat next to her and held her hand as the thoughts continued.

" _All those things I said to her, and she said to me…Were they true? Did we really mean what we said? Or was it just a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing?"_ These were things that I asked myself as I looked at Ravel. I wanted to believe that I meant what I said. But I didn't know what to think really. Maybe I was just tired? So I decided to fall asleep next to Ravel. 3 straight hours of non-stop sex can take it's tool on one's body…Wait a second, now that I could think straight, there was something that happened during our "intimate" time together that I didn't really take much notice of. " _It could've been my imagination but, I could've sworn I heard my door slam shut at some point, I think it was around the time that Ravel squirted me in the face with her breastmilk."_ The more I thought about it, the less worried I became. " _I am a hundred percent sure I locked my door so…Yeah, it was definitely my imagination."_ As these thoughts plagued my mind, I fell asleep beside Ravel.

When I woke up, my whole eyesight was nothing but a pair of amazing breasts. Then again, that's how I wake up almost everyday so it was nothing new to me. I raised my hand to grope them as always but suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in. The surprised caused me to open my mouth but because I did that, I latched onto a nipple with my mouth. I tried to pull away and say sorry but their hand kept me there.

"Don't worry Issei, It feels nice. Just don't suck hard okay? My breasts hurt a little after last night." A voice said softly, the voice of Ravel soothed me and so I granted her request and sucked her breasts lightly. I was amazed that she still had Breastmilk left to give me, but I don't really know the female body that well so there was probably a logical explanation for it. "Hey Issei, I have a question." She said as she looked away bashfully. "During last night, you said some…things that made me really happy. But…Did you really mean it? Or was, like, something that you just blurted out due to the circumstances." She asked. It was the one question I was hoping I wouldn't hear. My brain was moving at a thousand miles an hour trying to think of an answer but suddenly, instead of my brain answering her, my heart did.

"I meant everything I said to you, Ravel. You can bet on that." I replied immediately. All my brains functions stopped working breifly due to my sudden answer, but managed to restart in time for her reaction. Tears of joy filled her eyes when she processed my answer.

"That…makes me so happy. Really, you have…no idea how much joy that brings me" She said as she rubbed her eyes to try and stop the crying. I was going to continue my sweet talk until suddenly, the door flew open so fast that the hinges gave up and sent it flying. Ravel hid under the covers in a flash while my heart had stopped working and hadn't restarted yet.

"Issei!" shouted a certain white haired loli, "I need to talk to you, right now!"

"Are you sure it can't wait 5 minutes? I'm really not in the mood." I said in an attempt to convince her to close the door long enough for Ravel to find a better hiding place.

"No!" She demanded as she walked in the room. Every step she took made me wince.

"I'm dead. So very dead." I sobbed. Koneko was about to jump on my bed until a heavenly miracle happened.

"Koneko! Come down here! We need you to move something." Rias shouted from downstairs. Koneko gave me the death stare for a full 30 seconds until she finally spoke.

"Guess I'll be back shortly, don't you dare move." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Rias..You're my hero." I said, still sobbing in fear.

* * *

 **Now that is what I call hentai!**

 **One important thing: Updates for this will NOT be regular. At most you can expect maybe two a month. So if you were expecting weekly fap sessions, I'm sorry to disappoint you. Another reason that updates will not be regular are so that I can get more reviews inbetween chapters so that I can know who to have Issei fuck next. I have a whole list with the votes on it so I'll always know who to do next. However, just because updates are slow, doesn't mean I plan on dropping this any time soon. Mostly because I too enjoy a good wank every now and then. If, however, this series becomes insanely popular (I'm talking 1,000 favs/reviews per chapter), I will consider a weekly schedule. But that's only if this becomes Insanely popular.**

 **P.S XioN is pronounced (she-on), the idea came from the fact that i have been playing a game recently called 'Kingdom Hearts' and there's a character called Xion so...that's about it.**

 **P.S.S Ravel is most definitely the best girl!**


	3. IMPORTANT! PLS READ!

**-+ UPDATE +-**

* * *

So, i realise that this boobalicious story has not been updated in many months and your probably all thinking, "great, another one of those great lemons that the writer has abandoned. Such a waste and a shame"

BUT, DO NOT FEAR! For i have chapter 3 75% done! (and spoiler alert, it's Akeno's chapter)

the reason it's taken so long is that i've had long breaks in between writing sessions and tbh it's hard thinking of fetishes to write down that doesn't disgust me (and yet, i'm writing a lemon story, yes i know, contradiction of the year) It's just that there are some sex related fetishes that i personally am not a fan of so i'm sticking to mainly vanilla and ahegao style, which is hard for Akeno as she is a goddamn sadist/masochist.

But i just wanted you to know that it ACTUALLY IS COMING.

And speaking of cumming ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), guess whats coming at the end of this year?

That's right...

 **High School DxD Season 4** got announced Last October

"But DxDBourne, it got announced ages ago why are you only saying it no-"

STOP RUINING MY FUN, I'VE BEEN OVER THE MOON SINCE OCTOBER

So i'm really excited for that and i think it will boost my ambition for writing this story.  
(p.s anyone else who has read all the LN's will know what's going to happen and i really really can't wait)

So until then, just imaging Issei rapidly ramming his 9 inch cock into ravels pussy everyday, k?

ciao

* * *

 **P.S Thank you all so so much for getting this story to over 8,000 views. But not only that, we also got over 100 follows and almost 100 favs. You guys will always be my favorite little perverts :3!**


	4. Issei x Akeno

**THE REAL CHAPTER 3**

 **Issei x Akeno**

 **A/N: Alrighty, we've had a long break but its now time to dust off the old tissue box. Writers Block was a real pain during the creation of this one but I'm glad that I can now finally put it behind me. I'll be seriously honest with you guys, I'm not a big fan of Akeno, her character just doesn't appeal to me as much as all the others. But she's nowhere near as bad as Asia *vomits (lay the hate on me, I'm not a sensitive pussy, bring it on! Do your worst! DO IT!)**

 **I'mma also quickly inform you guys on two things, 1: Rias' chapter will be the finale of this story, so if you ever get a new chapter email for this story, and the chapters called "Issei x Rias" it's the final chapter. Just warning you ahead of time. And 2: The person getting fucked next has already been decided, But keep your requests coming because I ain't stopping yet.**

 **p.s I think I started this story in third person but randomly transitioned into first person during the last chapter, it's easier to write like this so I ain't going back, deal with it**

* * *

Koneko had left the room for a total of about 45 seconds but it was enough for Ravel to quickly put at least some panties on and teleport back to the phoenix household before Koneko returned. It has been three days since then, Koneko came into my room to tell me that the doctors that I had told her to go and see informed her that she was actually not pregnant (much to my relief). They said the senjutsu in her body would've fooled normal human doctors into thinking that it was a baby. Boy, am I happy I forced her to go. I am, however, not happy with the following punch in the groin I received from Koneko for not impregnating her, with the last words from her being "Try harder next time."

In the three days since, Koneko and I have not spoken a word to each other. It's not that I don't try, but when I do, I get the death-stare. Why do I get the death-stare!? Anyway, with Rias constantly off on jobs, the church trio taking regular visits to heaven and Kiba training Gasper day in and day out, I've been spending most of my time with Akeno, who declined to help Rias with the genius excuse that I was feeling lonely and needed some attention, not that I don't get any every single day. She's helped me with school work and I've helped her with shopping, minor devil jobs and cooking.

It's unfortunately mostly her trying to teach me though. However these days I've been seeing a certain side of Akeno that I only saw that one time during the date we took back in season three of the anime, or volume 7 of the light novels if your that kinda person (fourth wall breaking ftw). And, to be honest, I'm starting to really like being with Akeno like this. As I was zoning out, I received a light chop to the head which brought me back to reality.

"Issei, you're zoning out again, you don't want the food to burn, do you?" Akeno said playfully.

"Gah! Right, sorry" I said as I continued to mix the lamb stew we were making for dinner. As I mixed, Akeno came up behind me and surprised me with a hug.

"Maybe you'll focus more if I do this." She teased as her gigantic but soft titties pushed against my back.

" _TIG BITTIES!"_ I shouted in my mind. The sensation of them rubbing against my back felt somewhat relieving. I had spend the last couple of days secretly having sex with some of the smaller sized girls so the feeling of giant melons, if only against my back, felt more relieving than ever. If only I could fondle those bare melons with my actual hands. While I thought about this Akeno rested her head against my lower neck.

"Hey Issei?" She asked softly

"What's up Akeno?" I quickly replied. There was a momentary pause before she spoke again

"I was just wondering, since most of the others are not here right now, if you wanted to…" From then her voice was to soft and quiet for me to understand.

"You don't have to be shy around me Akeno. What's on your mind?" I said cheerfully

"D-do you want to go out…on another date with me?" She said audibly. Her sudden question caught me off guard but I managed to answer her before It got suspicious.

"Yeah sure, we can go out on another date. It's not like we're doing anything around here after all." I said. My reply seemed to light up her whole world.

"Yay! Another date it is then." She said with a cute smile on her face. After we finished making dinner for the two of us plus Mom, Dad and Asia, we made arrangements for when and where we would have our date. It was the weekend soon so Akeno suggested we go take the train to Kyoto and visit some of the many tourist attractions there. I didn't tell Asia of course because she would've gotten jealous and I would've felt bad for not inviting her. Not only that but I also felt as if Akeno needed some time alone with me to get her spirits back up. Two days later on a Friday afternoon, I arrived at the local train station at the agreed time. After waiting for over five minutes, I had a look at the train clock to see if I had arrived early.

"Yup, 4 o'clock. Just like we agreed upo-" At that moment, I looked to my left and saw her running down the pathway to the station wearing an amazing looking new blood red coat with a yellow scarf. As unnecessary as the clothing may have been since it wasn't winter, she look super cute. She almost looked exactly like the main girl from Erased…SHIT WRONG SHOW, PLS NO COPYRIGHT!

"Issei!" She shouted as she waved to me. I waved back and she slowed to a walk. "Sorry I'm late, I saw this amazing coat on sale in a store I walked passed on my way here and I just had to buy it, what do you think?" She said cheerfully.

"It definitely looks amazing on you Akeno" I replied truthfully, it did indeed look swell on her gorgeous body. Her face was red when she thanked me. We got on the train and took our seats, Akeno had convinced Rias to buy them first class tickets buy saying she was going with a friend from school. Man, if she ever finds out about this, she gonna be Mad with a capital M.

Akeno lay her head to rest on my shoulder and took a peaceful nap, I chucked my earplugs in and listened to the opening to Eromanga-sens-SHIT WRONG SHOW AGAIN!

We arrived in Kyoto at some point, Akeno had to wake me up when we arrived, She urged me off the train and we quickly headed for our hotel. As we made our way there, I looked around the area, it was the same place in Kyoto that we went for our school trip. The memories of our fight with the Hero Faction kept coming to mind as I looked which made me not feel so well. The moment we made it to our Hotel which was 1km from the train station, I felt like I'd already walked a marathon, I walked into the bedroom to jump on my bed and and relax for a few moments but when I walked in, I saw that there was only one king sized bed.

"Um, Akeno, I thought there were supposed to be two beds?" I asked her and she thought for a moment before she replied

"Unfortunately, quite a bit of my budget from Rias was used on the first class tickets for the train. Having a double bed in one of the nicer hotel rooms would've costed too much, this was the best I could do with what we had left…Is…Is that a problem?" She asked shyly.

"N-no it's not. I was just wondering is all. I'm okay with it, promise." I reassured her, I knew this date meant a lot to her so I silently vowed to myself that I wouldn't screw it up. "So, are you ready to go out on our date?" I asked, her cute face went red when I said that.

"Okay, lets do it." She said with the most adorable smile, After seeing so, I confirmed to myself that childish Akeno is the best Akeno. Once confirming our trip, we set out to the evening markets. Akeno saw countless things that she wanted while I only saw one or two things that sparked my interest. "Issei! Look at this!" Akeno called as she tried on a glowing necklace with a red heart in the middle. "How does it look on me?"

"Makes you look very childish." I said, I realised immediately that I didn't add context into my comment so I hurriedly tried to save myself "I-I mean it looks good on y-No, it makes you look…" I struggled for the proper words but Akeno's unchanging smile calmed me.

"It's okay, I know what you were trying to say Darling." She said as she gave the necklace back to the owner.

"Wait, where'd darling come from?" I asked since it really had come out of nowhere. Akeno's smile lessened by a tiny amount from my question.

"W-Well, I just thought that I could say that since we're on a date and all. I mean, Irina says it all the time, doesn't she?" She asked as her smile slowly lessened even more. I refused to let that smile leave her face so I tried my best to keep it there.

"By all means, it's not a problem. It just came out of nowhere is all. You can call me whatever you want." I told her, much to her returning happiness.

"Then I'm calling you darling for the rest of our time together." She informed. I was just happy to see that adorable smile of hers return. Next we stopped by a nearby shrine. We decided to pray separately so I let her go first. I watched as a cheeky smirk appeared on her face. This meant she was probably praying for some hot and heavy action back at the hotel. Once she was done I went up to the shrine and prayed as well.

" _Here's to a uninterrupted date with Akeno, please don't let anything go wrong."_ I prayed with lots of hope. Once I was done, I walked over to Akeno who informed me that she would be using the restroom. So I sat on a nearby bench and waited. As I waited, I thought back to our trip through the markets. I pretended not to notice it in front of Akeno for her sake, but noticed quite a lot of edgy people. Some wearing hoods and looking down, some wearing tinted glasses and some who just looked sketchy in general. Not sue why but I got rotten vibes from some of them.

I briefly snapped out of my thoughts and looked around to see that Akeno was still using the restroom. So I let my thoughts take over once more. This time, I thought about how angry Rias will be when she finds out that this was actually a date. I yawned and shuddered at the thought of Rias' wrath. At least Akeno would protect me. As I yawned again, I realised I was unusually tired, and after looking around for Akeno again and not seeing her, I thought a small five minute nap wouldn't hurt, so I put my elbow on the arm of the bench and rested my head on my fist before closing my eyes.

* * *

When I woke up, the sky was very pink and heading into the night. I sat up quickly as I realised my mistake. Looking at my watch, I realised that instead of a five minute nap, I had taken a full hour long sleep. My first thought was the fact that I had just ruined my date with Akeno, but as I looked around, even after all this time, she was still nowhere to be seen.

"Crap! What if she went back to the hotel because I ruined the date? I hate myself so much." I berated as I charged back to the hotel, past all the now closed markets. I bolted through the door and leaped into the elevator. When I got to our floor, I ran to our room and knocked furiously on the door.

"Akeno! Akeno are you there!? I'm so sorry I ruined our date, i really didn't mean to fall asleep like that!" I cried at the closed door. "Please Akeno, just hear me ou-" I stopped there because I had grabbed the doorknob and realised that it was…open? That can't be right, Akeno would've locked me out if I had done this to her. I slowly opened the door.

"Akeno?" I asked into the dark room. I walked cautiously over to the lights and flicked the switch, the lights came to life but revealed nothing. Akeno was not in the hotel room either. "The hell? Where could she be?" I asked myself as I looked around the empty room. I then reached into my pocket for my phone and felt something that was not my phone, rather, a piece of paper. I pulled it out and read it aloud.

"Issei Hyoudou, come to us at the top of the nearest mountain to you and your precious girlfriend will live. You have until sundown or she dies."

During my first read through, I didn't think much of it since I know full well that Akeno can handle a few measly criminals. But it wasn't until I read it again that I saw what was sign at the bottom of the paper. It simply read 'Qlippoth' and it was enough to make me almost destroy the whole hotel through the amount of sheer rage that had suddenly surged through my body. I ditched my blazer and put on a more mobile jacket. "Don't worry Akeno, I'm on my way." I said as I summoned my Boosted Gear armour. I smashed through the hotel window as I was wasting no time and headed towards the tip of the nearest mountain at an unusually quick speed.

"I hear a little dragon afoot," a mysterious masked man said to his colleagues, who were holding down a barely conscious Akeno on the ground. They had tied her up with a special kind of rope that nullifies magic, rendering her unable to move. The masked man turned to her with a maniacal smile attached to his face. "Once I beat the snot out of that idiotic dragon, me and all my friends will have lots of fun with you," He said creepily as everyone around her licked their lips disgustingly.

While Akeno prayed for me to come save her, she also couldn't bare the thought of him seeing her in such a helpless state. The fact that she had so easily been captured made her curse herself for letting her guard down. She was so happy with her date with me that, for the few hours they were together, she had totally forgotten that magic and bad guys even existed. All of a sudden, foot steps could be heard all around them in the trees.

"You guys hear that?" one thief asked.

"The red dragon emperor must be here." Another informed. The numerous underlings of the masked man all approached the edges of the forest.

"Gahh!" A scream came from the west-most side. One of the underlings were gone. In the midst of the distraction. Another cry came from the south, that guy was all of a sudden gone too. One by one, the thieves disappeared until only one more, excluding the masked man, was left.

"H-He's gonna kill us!" The last underling cried. "I'm gonna die!"

"If you're so scared then run away." The masked man said to his colleague. "I've no time for scaredy-cats." The last underling then happily took his leave and left the area. "Well so much for them," Said the masked man with a sigh. "Come out red dragon emperor, no use in hiding if your planning on saving your girlfriend." All of a sudden, a red bullet shot down from the sky a nailed the masked man with pinpoint accuracy. I had intended to squash the man with a lightning fast punch from above but the masked man saw it coming and defended with a magic circle at the last moment. I jumped back and took in his opponent.

"You. Why did you take Akeno!?" I shouted as the green orb on his boosted gear shone brightly.

"She was merely bait to lure you here. I have business with you red dragon emperor." The masked man exclaimed.

"What kind of business?" I asked angrily, ready to pounce the moment the masked man said anything out of line.

"Well, for the record, I am not apart of Qlippoth. That was merely to give you more incentive to come and face me." The masked man said blandly. "The reason I've brought you here is because there's someone out there who's willing to pay a hefty price for your head. So I've brought you here to kill you and claim that reward for myself." The masked man said with a bow.

"That's pathetic. If you didn't know, I'm suppose to be on a lovely date with that girl you captured right now, so if you don't mind, I'd like her back so i can continue said date." I demanded impatiently.

"No one is going anywhere 'till one of us is dead, and it's not going to be me." The masked man said. I replied with silence as he charged up a dragon shot.

" _How predictable"_ The masked man thought to himself as he summoned more than enough invisible defensive barriers.

"What do ya think Ddraig, should I just go all out from the start?" I asked my inner companion.

["He doesn't seem like much of a threat, from the outside at least. I can probably guess that he relies more on brains than brawn. So outsmarting him is your best bet"] Ddraig advised as my dragon shot became fully charged.

"Take this you thief!" I shouted as i punched the dragon shot towards the masked man, The explosion that came made it look like it was a hit but the masked man actually didn't have a scratch on him. Another dragon shot came quickly from behind the masked man but the invisible barriers that surrounded him protected him from all the blasts.

"It is futile red dragon emperor, you cannot beat me with such childish attacks." The masked man taunted as he turned to face towards me.

"Fine then, take this!" I ran forward with my fist pulled back, obviously going for a physical punch. The masked man giggled at the gesture as I brought my fist forward. It wasn't until my fist was mere inches from the invisible barriers did Ddraig suddenly shout.

["Penetrate!"]

The masked man cursed himself for not realising as my glowing fist destroyed every single one of his barriers with ease. A satisfying crack resonated through the area as my fist hit the face of the masked man, sending him flying backwards into the trunk of a tree. The masked man felt unbearable pain throughout his whole body as I walked up to him.

"I win. Now release Akeno." I said angrily.

"T-There is nothing…I can do about it anymore." The masked man said as he coughed up some blood. "The only way…to remove those restraints is by forcing the victim into submission and releasing all of their emotions." The masked man uttered, clearly struggling more with every word.

"So basically, have sex then?" I asked. The masked man nodded in return. "Why don't I just cut the rope?"

"Cut the rope, and she will never be able to use magic again. If you care about her at all, then sexual acts are your only…hope." The masked man said before coughing up a lot more blood. I sighed as I made my armour vanish.

"Fine," I said as I walked up to the masked man and knocked him out with another punch, this time with my bare fist. I then walked up to Akeno who had regained a little bit of consciousness.

"I-Iseei" She said as she tried to get up, forgetting she was tied up. I caught her and relayed the news.

"Look…I'm just going to jump straight to the point here." I said hesitantly "The only way to remove those restraints is if i-"

"Have sex with me?" Akeno interrupted. "I know all about these, I have a rope just like this in my room," she said non-chalantly. I opened my mouth to protest but kept quiet. "I-it's okay if you you don't want to. We can just summon Rias. She'll know what to do." I considered it but ultimately decided that a thousand spankings was not worth it.

"No, it's okay, if it means we get to finish our date, then…" I forced the rest of the words out before I was ready to say them "…I will have sex with you."

"Well, if you insist." Akeno said shyly as her face went red with embarrassment.

"Okay, here I go." I said. Not wanting to waste any time, I put my most beloved magic circle on her and flicked my fingers, causing all her clothes to explode. I then undressed myself before starting with a simple grope.

I squeezed both of Akeno's huge round breasts while pulling my face forward and laying my lips on hers. our tongues intertwined and saliva went everywhere as hot moans came from either side. I pinched her left nipple, causing her to moan quite loudly, enough to finally get enough hornyness out of me to be able to do this without feeling guilty. We went back to kissing for a bit before I removed my mouth from her lips and placed them on her left breast, thus I started sucking violently while still fondling the right one.

As her breast milk flooded into my mouth, I realised that this was my first time having sex with one of the more adult looking girls in Rias' peerage. And so far, I was thoroughly enjoying it. I gulped down mouthful after mouthful of Akeno's succulent breastmilk while she let out lots of horny moans. Suddenly, I pulled and twisted her right nipple, pushing her past her breaking point. Akeno squealed as her pussy poured cum all over the ground. With this, My cock was rock hard and I was ready to put it to use. I noticed that this had been enough to release the ropes binding her but neither of us were ready to stop. It was way too late for that.

As my last bit of foreplay, I got down and shoved my tongue deep into Akeno's pussy and licked all around inside, Akeno just couldn't take it and came again, this time all over my face. I toughed it out and stuck my tongue even deeper, Akeno was in a feeling of pure ecstasy as her body felt pleasures beyond her wildest dreams. She couldn't even control it as she came over and over again. I took my tongue out and stood up enough so i could take my underwear off. My 8 inch monster made Akeno flinch as she realised that that thing would soon be deep inside her. All of a sudden, I grabbed Akeno's head and pulled it closer to my cock.

"Brace yourself." Was all I said before shoving my cock into her mouth, my cock was big enough to go right down her throat, luckily for her, she practiced deep throating with bananas from time to time so she felt litle pain. I pulled her head forward and back slowly to start with but got progressively faster. Akeno professionally took it while giving my member a beautiful massage.

My member bulged in her mouth before cumming all down her throat, I came so much that it overflowed and started pouring out the sides of her mouth. Just one cum was enough to fill her mouth entirely, she tried to swallow it all quickly but I came again before she could, leading to the cum in her mouth being too much so she was forced to open her mouth to let some drizzle out. I took my cock out so she could swallow the rest of it. Once she was done, she gave me a longing look.

"Please Issei, fill my womb with your DNA." Akeno said pervertedly as she fully gave herself to me. I positioned Akeno so that she was lying on her back and aimed my erect cock right at her soaking wet pussy.

"Here I come!" I exclaimed as I thrusted half my member into Akeno, to which she almost screamed. I only did half at first so that tearing her hymen didn't hurt her too much. A little bit of blood made itself known but that's to be expected of a virgin. Once I confirmed that her hymen was fully torn, I pulled out just the tiniest bit, and then thrusted the rest of the 8 inches all the way in. I felt my member lightly bump Akeno's cervix when it was fully in. This made Akeno cry out in pain, but the pleasure was so great that she didn't know whether to tell me to keep going or to stop.

I pulled out slowly to let Akeno prepare herself and then once all 8 inches were out, I rammed it all back in again, this time, I thrusted hard and fast. The inside of Akeno's pussy felt like a dream to me. So much so that i came a lot faster than when I did it with Ravel or Koneko. My cum filled Akeno's womb but neither one of us were done. After spreading Akeno's legs even more, I rammed into her even harder. I constantly bumped Akeno's cervix as I thrusted. I came frequently as I watched Akeno's milky breasts bounce violently. It just made me want to cum even more. After a while, I got down and started making out with Akeno again as I fucked her pussy with intensity. Saliva went everywhere as our tongues clashed. After cumming again, I pulled out for a change of position.

"Don't ever stop." Akeno barely managed to say. "Fill my womb more, put a baby inside me Issei, make me pregnant." Akeno's words alone made me cum all over her body as I turned her over. Once Akeno was comfortable on her hands and knees, I continued to split her cum soaked pussy by ramming in. I went back to slow thrusting briefly for a breather but quickly started ramming it back in with all my might. Akeno could've sworn that her cervix would surely tear if I kept bumping it so hard with every thrust but she didn't care.

Akeno was losing her mind and going insane through the amount of cum that was inside her, her womb had overflown a while ago and was now forcing it's way back out the way it came whenever it got the chance. I angled my cock so that it was hitting her g-spot perfectly, making her cum with every single thrust. Akeno's body had stopped listening to her and wanted only my cock. It wanted nothing more. She wanted me to fuck her until the end of time, she wanted my cum, all of my cum. She wanted every single drop of it in her womb. She would push out child after child if it meant getting my cum in her womb. She wouldn't stop even if she had a pregnant belly, she lived for my cum from now on.

My dick destroyed her g-spot as her mind broke. Saying that this was Ahegao was an understatement. Akeno started to get a belly bulge because of all the cum. The more I came, the bigger her belly buldge got. Until there was so much cum in her that she looked pregnant. It wasn't until then that my member had finally ran out of juice. Me and Akeno laid down on the ground in the middle of the absolute mess we had made. Akeno rubbed her hands along her belly bulge and made sounds that were probably suppose to be words. Her belly bulge made her look so pregnant that I would flinch every time I opened my eyes and saw it.

The bulge gradually lessened over time as cum continued to flow out of her pussy for hours until finally her stomach went back to normal, but by this time, Akeno had fallen asleep. Once I confirmed that she wouldn't wake up, I summoned my armour, picked up Akeno and headed back to the hotel room.

["You made Hentai look like a kids show with that performance, you went to infinity and beyond back there. It was disturbing."] Ddraig said sadly.

"I didn't intend to go that far either, It was suppose to just be until her bindings came off. I guess my perverted side got the better of me." I said to my dragon companion.

["Even if that's true, you still enjoyed it."] Ddraig said with a laugh. I didn't respond and the rest of the flight was in silence.

The next morning, I woke up to Akeno sitting next to me in the hotel room, on a chair.

"You know, I never said thank you for saving me yesterday," Akeno said shyly.

"You don't need to. I was just doing my job as your boyfriend." I replied cooly. There was a small pause before she asked something else.

"About last night, I have a question." She said with a red face full of embarrassment. "Can we…Can we do that again sometime in the future?"

"If you really want to…then sure." I replied happily. Even though I had no intention of taking it as far as I did, doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it.

"Yay!" Akeno happily exclaimed. "But next time, you have to impregnate me. Got it?" Akeno demanded.

"Sure thing." I told her. And with that, we went for one last stroll before packing our bags and heading home.

* * *

 **Well...Did you enjoy? Now, it may seem lacking compared to the two previous lemons but like i said, i was struggling for ideas and motivation for this one. Considering that, i'm proud of the final product. Probably the best i can do with a girl i'm not a fan of. But worry not, the next girl to get fucked is someone i like a lot so that helps.**

 **Other than that, all i can say is please don't lose hope in this lemon story. No matter how long it goes with no activeness, it will never die. And i can say this, The next one won't come out any sooner than this one. Just cause i've matured a bit since i started this so it's hard to be motivated to do this. But it will happen eventually, just like this one. So that's pretty much it.**

 **Remember to Follow/Favourite/Review on your way out.**

 **p.s here's a hint for who the next girl is: _ E _ _ _ A _ _**


	5. Issei x Serafall

**Chapter 4: Issei x Serafall**

 **Before we get started, I have two things to say. One, I can just tell from the vibe of the reviews that Y'all thought Akeno's chapter was lacking somewhat. All I can say to that is; You are absolutely right. I agree it was lacking a lot. But that's because, considering the situation they were in, Issei wasn't all about just happy perverted sex. All he wanted to do was save Akeno, He only took it as far as he did because he was a tad horny at the time. If Akeno hadn't been kidnapped, Their date would've gone normal and no lemon would've happened. I'm not the biggest fan of Akeno so I just couldn't think of a better way for it to go down, so I sincerely apologize.**

 **And two, I'm sure you've all heard that High School DxD Season 4 is happening and its titled High School DxD Hero. The premiere of the first episode is in April which is fast approaching. So that is the reason that I managed to finish this chapter…Well, that and also because Serafall is my favorite 3**

 **More at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **P.S IMPORTANT NOTE: So, just like the last chapter, I starting writing in third person but subconsciously switched back to my normal first person about halfway through. It is seriously annoying to have to retrace all my paragraphs and have them make sense in first person format. So, to try and stop this from happening again, The story will stay in first person for the rest of however long this story goes on.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, time to enjoy some Dragon x Maou!**

* * *

"Congratulations, you've been invited to Sona Sitri's birthday dinner." Rias read aloud as I, Issei Hyoudou, and the white-haired Neko who sat on my lap listened carefully.

"Sona's has a birthday?" I asked seriously "I was unaware as she's such a minor character that never gets focused on."

"Everyone has birthdays Issei," Rias replied, unamused before continuing the letter. "The dinner will be hosted by none other than our very own Serafall Leviathan. Please be at the Sitri household by 5 pm this Friday as speeches will start at half past then. I hope to see you there. And that's it, so what do you think Issei? Are you coming? It says I can bring two plus one's and Kiba's already taken one spot. So this is your last chance." Rias informed with a serious tone as Akeno walked into the room with glasses of milk for me and my mascot.

"Okay, I'll go. I haven't actually caught up with Serafall in a long time so it'll be good to see what's happening in her world." I said as I grabbed the glass of milk that was being handed to me.

"Alright, I'll inform Tsubaki. She's handling the invitations after all." Rias said as she turned to walk out. Koneko drank her milk down completely before I barely took my first sip. The moment the white liquid touched my tongue, I knew something was up.

"Hey Akeno, something about this milk tastes weird," I complained. Not realizing what I was drinking.

"Well, that makes sense. It is my breastmilk after all." Akeno said with an innocent smile. I immediately spit my small mouthful out. Meanwhile, Rias expressed her annoyance while Koneko just took the cup from me and walked away with it. I probably would've drunk it anyway, my throat could really use the hydration, to be honest. Akeno just laughed as the situation unfolded.

That day at Kuoh Academy, I ran into Sona and wished her a happy birthday for tomorrow while also telling her that I'd be there.

"I'm already aware. Rias told me that you and Kiba would be accompanying her. Though, I don't see why my sister has to overexaggerate such a simple thing." She said with a facepalm.

"You should learn to enjoy your birthdays, you never know which one will be your last after all," I said with sophistication, much to her surprise.

"I didn't know you were a philosopher," Sona said sarcastically.

"I also want to catch up with your sister, to be honest. I haven't even seen her in a long while so even if it's brief, some catching up would do nicely." I said with a small giggle before taking my leave. That night, I laid the semi-nice suit that I would wear to the party on the chair next to my wardrobe, as did Kiba. Rias, however, packed a small suitcase as she and Sona had agreed that she would stay the night there for business reasons.

I went to sleep that night with only one girl sleeping on top of me, that girl was Asia who has been recovering from a small cold ever since I got back from Kyoto with Akeno. I actually had a much better sleep than normal considering this. When I woke up, Asia was gone, as expected. She was probably making breakfast for me and anyone else who was home this morning. Bless her soul.

I looked over at my suit and prepared myself for a nice dinner as I had a quick shower. When I got out the shower and looked at my phone, I noticed I had a message from…Sona? When did she get my number? Rias must've given it to her. I opened my messages and read it aloud. "Important Announcement, those who have been invited to my birthday have special leave from school today, but make sure to make it up by studying a bit before the party starts." The message finished and I sighed. Typical Sona. But at least I had more time to prepare, so I decided to have a quick dip in our indoor pool. When I got down there, I noticed that there was someone already in there. It was Xenovia. She noticed my presence immediately.

"Issei, what are you doing down here?" She asked curiously.

"I just decided to have a quick swim since I have leave from school today," I replied as I laid my towel out on a bathing chair. "Would you like to swim with me?" he asked.

"Well, I was just about to get out. But I have enough time to race you." She said. Her words sparked a special sort of confidence in me.

"Bring it on." I challenged. Xenovia accepted my duel and we both hoped into different lanes, side by side from each other.

"First person to go to the end of the pool and back wins." Xenovia outlined the rules of our impromptu race.

"Sounds good to me," I said as I readied myself in the proper position.

"We go on three." Xenovia said as she eyed the other side of the pool ferociously. "Three! Two! One!..." I took a deep breath as Xenovia's next call signalled the green light. "…Go!" We both pushed off the wall with extreme intensity and ended up neck and neck after ten meters. During one of my breaths, I noticed that Xenovia was going for a butterfly technique while I was doing freestyle. Twenty meters past and I had the edge by a bare minimum. But the turn-around was coming up and I knew I had to get it perfect if I wanted to keep my lead.

When I got close enough, I started my turn. I did a quick frontflip and turned my body one hundred and eighty degrees so that my back was once again up all as my foot bent and gained thrust power. But then disaster struck as my foot slightly slipped during my thrust and I lost a fair bit of momentum. I used every single ounce of power in my body to re-achieve the speed I had during the first twenty-five meters and it got to the point where I was on the verge of collapse. But all of a sudden, my hand touched the finish wall and I withdrew my head from the water quickly to see if I had won. Unfortunately, Xenovia was already half out of the pool. A clear indication of the fact that I had lost.

"I'm impressed that you managed to keep up." She said with a proud smile. "I practice swimming with Irina three times a week so I expected to win by a much larger margin. Congratulations." Xenovia praised as she helped me out of the pool. She said her goodbyes and headed off to school as she wasn't invited to the party so she didn't have leave. In the few hours I had left before the party, I just watched anime and read manga. Not a rare occurrence for me.

* * *

Soon enough though, the time of the party arrived. I got ready in my black suit with white lining, put on deodorant, performed my usual toiletries and fixed my tie before walking out my door to see Rias in a crimson red dress and Kiba in a white tuxedo waiting for me.

"Wow, you look nice," I said to Rias, causing her to blush a little. "You too Kiba."

"Come on, Rias will provide us with the teleportation talisman," Kiba said cheerfully.

"If you have any more preparations to do, then quickly get them done and meet us in the teleportation room," Rias said as she and Kiba made for the teleportation room. I quickly returned to my room to look for my phone which I must have misplaced as I couldn't find it. After a few minutes, I realized that I was making Rias and Kiba wait, so I ditched my phone and headed for the room that would teleport us to Sona's party.

After we teleported, we arrived in a blue-ish room with a door being guarded by two butlers. The asked for the invitation talismans and opened the door when Rias gave them the invitations. The room we entered was a huge room with long tables full of all different kinds of food. There was a beautiful chandelier with lovely crystal lights hanging from every string. When it came to people, however, there were at least over one hundred. If the foyer we were in wasn't as big as it was, it would've definitely been crowded. But it seemed to be the perfect size for the number of attendees. Not too crowded, not too deserted. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out Kiba's name.

"Kiba!" Tsubaki called out, catching all three of our attention.

"Ah, Tsubaki, How's your training been going?" He asked the slightly red-faced queen of Sona.

"I've never been better, the techniques you showed me are outstanding!" She said happily. "But…I feel as if I haven't yet fully mastered some of the more advanced ones. This may be a lot to ask but, do you mind training me personally?" She asked shyly as the red on her face became much more clear.

"Sure thing, why don't we start now?" He suggested, she nodded very quickly at the suggestion and after a few words of exchange, he and Tsubaki headed off.

"Well, guess we're alone now," Rias said after clearing her throat.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Was all I could come up with as a reply. I scratched the back of my head out of awkwardness while Rias' body got slightly closer to mine. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone.

"So you made it," Sona said from behind us. We quickly turned around Sona was standing there in a nice pink dress with a purple ribbon belt. She looked quite nice but couldn't quite beat Rias' crimson beauty. They conversed for a while and showed no intention of including me in their girl talk so I headed over to one of the tables full of food for a nice sausage roll or two.

As I stuffed my mouth, I saw someone walking down the stairs that led to upstairs. Their clothing consisted of a mostly pink magical girl outfit with a long wand with a star up the top. Once she had come farther down the stairs, more people started to notice her presence and the room slowly quieted down until it was mostly silent. The cosplayer reached the bottom of the stairs and shouted into her wand that was acting as a mic.

"Happy birthday to my amazing little sis! I hope everyone here enjoys themselves and makes my sis' birthday a memorable one! Here's to a good party!" She said as she raised her wine glass. Mere seconds later, the whole audience raised their glass and shouted in unison.

""Cheers!""

After this, I decided this would be a good chance to catch up with Serafall. So I walked up the stairs to where she was and greeted the god-class devil.

"Hey, Miss Serafall! Are you busy?" I asked as cooly as I could.

"Well, if it isn't the Red Dragon Emporer!" She said cutely. "How's my favorite dragon been doing?"

"Pretty swell actually, I've been wanting to catch up with you for a while so this is really awesome," I said as I scratched the back of my head, a clear indication that I was losing my cool.

"Of course! You know, I've actually been wanting to talk to you for a while now too." She admitted, catching me by surprise.

"Talk to me? About what?" I asked. She had to think for a second before coming forward.

"Are you aware of the upcoming Rating Game Tournament?" She asked, catching me by even more surprise.

"There's a rating game tournament happening?!" I loudly asked. I wonder if anyone else I knew, knew about it.

"There sure is! However, the participants have already been decided, and I'm pretty sure Miss Gremory isn't apart of it." She revealed. Ah, so that's why I haven't heard. It must be a more higher-up tourney. The next words that came out of Serafall's mouth, however, were bigger than anything I had anticipated.

"So anyway, speaking of the tournament, I want you to be apart of my team." She asked suddenly.

" _WWHHHAAAAA!?"_ I shouted inside my head, but miraculously I stayed somewhat calm on the outside.

"What, seriously!? You want _me_ to be apart of your team?" I repeated. It was so sudden and I never expected someone of her caliber to ask for little old me's help. "But, I'm not even apart of your peerage," I informed her.

"I understand that. But rules can be bent. Plus, my pawns are unavailable right now. I can use you as a substitute if the moment calls for it. Which it will." She admitted again. I see now, I'm just a substitute. A temporary fix. It made me feel a bit disappointed, to be honest, but I shouldn't have expected such a big request from such a powerful devil to be so sincere.

"Honestly, I'm not too sure. Why would you want me anyway?" I asked straightforward.

"Because your power is unique. It is something that we can take advantage of to hopefully come up on top." She replied. That's right. It's all about my power, isn't it? No one wants Issei Hyoudou. They all just want the Dragon residing inside me. I used to think this about Rias until I discovered her feelings for me. I don't know why, but it hit me really hard. I did a great job of hiding it though.

"I…I don't know if I can," I told her.

"I won't try to force you to join me. But you would definitely be a great asset." She finished. I tried to think about it in a good light. It would show just how much stronger I need to be to protect my friends. I'd get some good training in for sure too. But I just couldn't help but feel like I was being used as a result of my power. So I decided to turn her down.

"It's a great offer, but I want to stay where I'm wanted." SHHHHIIIIIIITTTT WHY DID I SAY IT LIKE THAT!?

"What are you talking about!" Serafall said in a raised voice. Here it comes guys, this is the end ;-;

"What makes you think I don't want you!?" She yelled.

"I didn't mean it like-"

"I heard you loud and clear, and now you're going to hear me loud and clear." She cleared her throat before basically announcing her next words. "I want you, Issei Hyoudou, to be mine!" Her words echoed in my ears. The music playing through the speakers of the hall, as well as the many conversations going on, made only a few heads turn, luckily, none of those heads were Rias'. Serafall seemed to have noticed that she had raised her voice a little loud so she grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me upstairs. I didn't have a chance to complain either as my head banged against all 127 steps, and yes, I did count every single step as I hit them, probably should be thankful I wasn't brain dead as a result.

* * *

Serafall dragged me into a dark room and closed the door. As I stood up I rubbed my poor head and opened my mouth to try and talk some sense into the Maou but before I could, she pushed me against the wall and gave me a brief angry glare before speaking. "I want you to be mine, Issei! What do I have to do to make that happen!?" She yelled as she brought her face within inches of mine, her words confusing me to no end.

"I don't understand!" I yelled back. "Why do you just all of a sudden have such a hard-on for me?"

"It's not just all of a sudden, I wanted you to be apart of my peerage ever since I met you and it tears me up inside because I know Gremory definitely won't let you go," Serafall said slightly quieter as she backed off, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"B-But if that's the case then why haven't you ever really acknowledged me then?" I asked, trying to make sense of this whole situation. There was a small pause before she spoke again.

"Do you seriously all your deeds go unnoticed? I've held you in such high regards after everything you've done, you do such great things and I've come to realize that you're worth more than people think you are. You deserve so much more respect and reward than you get. That is something that I can and want to give to you more than anything else, but as much as I want to, a Maou like me can't just go around hanging with mid-class devils on a daily basis. If only you were apart of my peerage I could give you everything I've ever wanted to give you. Respect, reward, money, glory, love," She paused for a moment to collect herself then continued. "I understand that Rias gives you those things to, but I could give you so much more of everything, even love, no, especially love." She said with a blush at the end.

I was so taken by surprise by everything that she had just said that there was a long silence in the room, the awkwardness increasing with every passing second. I knew I had to say or do something or she might get angry. So, even if I wasn't fully ready, I did what had to be done. I leaned forward and kissed her. Her utter shock lasted for only one or two seconds before she reciprocated my kiss and wrapped her arms around me. I didn't show it but my mind was going crazy, like, bro I'm kissing a mother fucking Maou, and things are only just getting started.

Our lips continued to overlap as we both soon got our tongues involved, I then put my hands behind her head and pulled her more towards me to deepen the intensity of our intoxicating kiss. At this point, I turned her around so that she was against the wall and I pressed up against her while continuing to kiss her passionately, moans of pleasure came from both sides as I also rubbed my erect member, which was begging to be released from its pants prison, against her pussy.

I continued to do this until Serafall let out a much louder moan of pleasure, meaning that she just came. I confirmed this by the now wet feel of her pussy area that I was still rubbing my excited member against.

I made sure to press up against her so that my chest was squeezing her tits, which just added to the ecstasy that she was feeling. Eventually, we both had to take a breather. Our lips parted and I backed off just enough to give her room to breath.

As we broke off, many strings of saliva stayed connected to both our mouths. After examining Serafall briefly, I noticed that she was slightly shaking.

"Issei…Oh Issei, fuck me, fuck my brains out." Serafall said as she ripped her own dress off, revealing all of her amazing assets. From this, I deduced that she was in a state of absolute euphoria, meaning that the only way to bring her back to her senses was to do as she asked, fuck her brains out.

"As you wish," I said as I carried her over to the queen sized bed and sat her down on it. It was at this point when my perverted mind once again took over and I decided to have a little foreplay. I pulled my pants and underwear down, giving my 8-inch member the breath of fresh air it needed, and leaned towards Serafall. I was about to order her to suck it, but she got the memo before I could speak and swallowed it whole immediately. She started sucking it, moving her head back and forth, but her movements were slow, so I helped her by grabbing her head and helping her move much faster. Serafall seemed surprised at this but, considering her rather slender and petite figure, she took it like a champ, and I was forcing her to move quite quickly.

After a short while, I decided that it was time for my first load release so I brought Serafall's head in as close as I could, forcing every inch of my cock down her throat, and released a flood of cum down her esophagus. After my release, I pulled my dick out to give her room to swallow and after a few seconds, she had swallowed it all.

"Well done," I complimented her "But before we get to the main course, I want to do the same to you," I said in a tad bit of a sadistic tone, not enough to be weird though. I proceeded to push her down so she was lying flat on the bed and took off her lower undergarments, revealing her bare wet pussy.

I leaned down and teased her by lightly licking her out pussy area, causing her to wince and moan sexually. Before long, I dug my tongue in more until my mouth was basically making contact with her vagina. I twisted and turned my tongue causing Serafall to spaz just from the pleasure it gave her and cum on my face. I took my tongue out and gave my face a quick wipe with my hand before getting on the bed on top of Serafall and teasing her just a bit more by rubbing the tip of my cock against her pussy.

"It's…so big, your enormous cock is about to penetrate my womb," Serafall mumbled.

"Here I go," I said as I point my cock straight at her vagina's entrance and thrust it in. Serafall barely contained a scream as my cock tore her hymen and caused her pussy to bleed just a little. "So the great Maou Serafall was a virgin until now? Didn't see that one coming." I said as I forced my cock deeper into her tight pussy until it tore her cervix open and fully entered her womb. With this, I pulled out and thrust back in. The force of my second thrust made her arch her back and cum all over my groin again. As we continued, I slowly start to thrust harder.

"Oh…Issei" She barely managed to say between thrusts "Your cock…..it's hitting the back of my womb." Those words made me think I should start slowing down but her next words banished the thought from my head. "Do it harder…fuck me so much harder Issei, fuck me senseless." She begged. So went as hard as I could but soon after, my load was ready.

"Sera, I'm gonna cum again!" I said as I readied my cock for an explosion.

"Do it Issei, cum deep inside me. Make me pregnant with your cum." She begged yet again as I thrust a few more times. On the final thrust, I went as deep as I could and let the floodgates open. My stored cum exploded in her womb and filled it up almost instantly. As my massive load entered her, Sera's eyes rolled into the back of her head as it was so much more than she could handle.

"There's so much, I'm being filled up by Issei's cum." Were the only words she managed to make out. In fact, I came in her so much from just that, that her stomach expanded and made her start to look pregnant already. After my load finished, Sera rag-dolled onto the bed, unable to move. I could tell that she was close to passing out, but because I've already had 3 chapters of experience, I wasn't.

However, I decided to give her cum dripping pussy a break. So I laid on top of her and started sucking on her milk soaked breasts. Her breastmilk tasted unusually good so I proceeded to suck them dry. Sera smiled as if to say 'suck to your heart's desire', which I was ever so happy to do because her breasts, while not that big, were so amazing to grope and suck.

I decided to have a little fun as well so as I sucked on her right breast, I played with her left one by pinching and playing with her nipple. After her right breast was totally dried of milk, I began sucking on her left nipple. I also found out that if I pressed on her nipple with my finger hard enough, it would go through the nipple and inside her breast, much to her surprise. While I was doing this, Sera regained some sense.

"Hey Issei, about my request," she said causing me to slow down and listen "I don't just want you to be my pawn anymore, I want you to be my husband too." Hearing this, I stopped sucking on her breasts and looked up at her. In all my sexual experiences, this was my first time being proposed to. Not only did it catch me off guard, but I didn't know how to answer. But a question like that can't just be brushed off. I can't just continue my sucking and pretend I didn't hear it. In fact, it's halted the entire moment. I knew I only had about five or ten seconds before I ruined this entire scene. So I gave myself but a moment to apologize to Rias and all the other girls before giving my reply.

"That makes you my wife then, doesn't it." I gave my honest reply, and honestly, the genuine smile that I received as a result just further confirmed my choice.

"That makes me so happy," Sera said as she started to cry. But to be honest, I felt like that would ruin the mood a bit so I gave her a devilish smile (pun intended) and thrust my cock back into her soaking wet pussy. I expected this to make Sera lose her mind again, but instead, she grabbed my head and pulled me into an intense as hell kiss.

Our tongue's basically wrestled each other and our saliva was dripping from each other's mouths. Shortly after, Sera pulled back for a brief moment to say something. "Don't stop fucking me Issei, fuck me till I lose my mind." Our intense as fuck kiss continued before I could reply so instead, I granted her request and continued fucking her while we kissed.

* * *

Over the next few hours, we fucked on the bed, fucked on the floor and even fucked on the wall. Eventually, however, we were both at our limit.

"I'm cumming Sera, one more time." She could only nod in reply as I let my final load into her. At this point, the excessive amounts of cum in her made her look fully pregnant, and I watched as my last load made her bump even bigger. As my load settled down, I kept my cock in her but we just laid on the bed and kissed as I caressed her bump. After a short while, we heard a knock on the door.

"Sis, what are you doing in there? You have important guests that you need to greet." Sona said from the other side of the door. To be honest, we were both so caught up in fucking the life out of each other that we forgot that there was a party going on. Serafall forced herself to snap out of the daze that we had entered and got up from the bed. I managed to take a mental photograph of her breasts before she proceeded to use magic to change back into clean clothes. As she did this, two questions came to mind.

"So um, isn't it going to be a bit awkward for Sona to see me coming out of your room with you after being gone that long? And also, how are you going to hide your cum belly?"

"Well, for one thing, I can easily just use magic to make my appearance look normal to anyone I want." She said, speaking in a mature tone all of a sudden. Made sense though, she's about to meet important people. "And as for the first one, I'll teleport you to the bathroom so it doesn't look strange". She said. Good thinking on her part.

At that moment, she flashed a cute smile and a teleportation circle appeared below me. "I'll see you later, Hubby!" She said with a wink as I disappeared and then immediately reappeared in the bathroom. I sat there for a few minutes to just sigh and take in everything that had happened and the fact that I am now unofficially married to one of the Maou's of all people. I unlocked the bathroom door and headed out. As I exited the cubicle, I saw Rias washing her hands in the sink. Dumbstruck, I walked up to her.

"Uh Rias," I said, causing her to turn with a jolt.

"Issei?" She asked, a look of utter confusion on her face.

"W-Why are you in the men's bathroom?" I asked her awkwardly.

"What do you mean, this is the woman's bathroom." She replied, to which I look over at the door to see the pink colored outline of a figure wearing a dress on the door. I stuttered for words as the realization kicked in that obviously Serafall has never been in the men's bathroom so she wouldn't know where to teleport me. Rias just sighed as she cleaned her hands "Issei, I know you're a pervert but can it at least wait 'till we're not at an important function?" I could only sob in reply as Rias led me out to the main foyer.

It goes without saying that Serafall and I didn't interact at all for the rest of the party as she had a lot of important things going on and I wouldn't dare interrupt a Maou from their business, even if she is technically my wife now. Luckily, no one saw me walking out of the girl's bathroom except for Kiba who assumed the same as Rias, unfortunately. As soon as we got home, I was excited to pass out on my bed until I found out that all the girls were already asleep on it. So, for a good nights sleep, I snuck the doorknob that Michael gave Irina out of her room and used it on my parent's door because who the hell would think to go in there. Needless to say, best sleep I've ever had.

* * *

 **Yes yes I know, I said this was going to come much quicker but just so many things started happening in life and stuff like that you just can't change. To be honest, I actually did have about 75 percent already written within a few weeks of Akeno's chapter but then Uni started being a bastard and my real novel needed to make progress. The other reason is that I hit a wall. I was unmotivated and had no good ideas whatsoever, and when you're a writer, motivation and/or inspiration is key. A writer can not and should not write without motivation. The reason for my upload at all is because of the fast-approaching deadline for the first episode of High School DxD Hero, which I'm not actually going to watch because I prefer the dub for DxD, (ya hear that, it's the sound of sub watchers unfollowing me out of spite)**

 **Nah but seriously, I have a full list of this story's future chapters and a couple of special chapters on a piece of paper so I can guarantee that this story will continue 'till the end. But like I said in the first chapter, I take requests so the list can be changed if someone gets enough votes. I obviously won't give away the full list but I will say this: The next girl has 4 letters in their name. Everyone easily predicted Serafall last time so hopefully, this will be a bit more challenging.**

 **Well, that's it for me. I'll see you guys next time! (Hopefully around the airing of Ep 1 of Season 4 but no promises)**

 **I do not own High School DxD or it's characters.**


	6. Issei x Sona

**Chapter 5: Issei x Sona**

 **A/N: Man, isn't it great when you have to wait almost a year for another fap session?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay, I give you all permission to slap me in the face because I'm going to be 100 percent honest with you here. The reason It takes so long for another chapter is that I keep forgetting about it. Yup, you heard me. Once I release a chapter, it's like some strange phenomena where it gets erased from my mind for at least 6 months and I honestly don't know why. But that is the stone-cold truth of why you all must wait so long. So you all have permission to slap me, don't worry I can take it.**

 **OW! NOT THAT HARD BAKA!**

 **Ok jokes and apologies aside, It is now time for Sona's chapter. I'll be honest and say that I had quite the toss-up choosing between Sona and Asia as they both have 4 letters and I've got some ideas for both, but since best gir-I mean Serafall was last chapter, It only seems right to do her younger sister. In other news, for some strange reason, I haven't watched Season 4 of the anime yet even though I cherish DxD above all else. I know it's good and I know it follows the LN's faithfully so I can't understand myself why I haven't seen it yet. Been busy watching a very similarly hilarious show called How NOT to Summon a Demon Lord (highly recommend, especially if you like DxD). So, there's a small, very small chance of making a couple lemons out of that. But not until I finish this one so how does 2045 sound? Another thing I wanted to mention is that before I posted this, I went and re-read the previous 4 chapters and realized that I actually missed quite a lot of spelling mistakes. So, to combat that, I've downloaded Grammarly since my Mac won't shut up about it anyway, so hopefully, my proofreading will be better now.**

 **I've just about taken up an entire page on word with my author's notes alone so I'll end this here, enjoy the chapter and as always, be sure to have tissues on hand (and I don't mean for crying wink)**

* * *

"TITTIES!" I shouted as I lunged upward from my gloriously comfy bed. I had been having a dream about being the Harem King (as I always do) but this ominous feeling had suddenly woke me up. The shouting of the word 'titties' part didn't make much sense but nonetheless, I exercised caution as my mind, body, soul, and penis started to wake up as well. I looked around the room I was currently in which was not actually my room, I had used the lovemaking room by putting Irina's special magic doorknob on my parent's door so that none of the girls would find me. I've been having quite a sexual life recently so I felt I needed just a night alone to recuperate if you know what I mean. Once out of the bed, I noticed that that ominous feeling still hadn't passed. I had deduced that there was nothing wrong with the room I was in so what the heck was making me feel so uneasy. Well, my fine friends on the other side of the screen, a simple open of the door answered my question in a heartbeat. I swung it open and there was an entire flood of bodacious females ready to rip my head off for not sleeping with them. I could only grimace at what fate had in store for me over the next hour or so.

After eventually settling things with the girls, we all went downstairs for breakfast and found that my sweet mother had made eggs and bacon for everyone. It's quite rare to something so traditionally western in my household so we all enjoyed every bite.

"Man Issei, your mother makes the best eggs imaginable!" Irina exclaimed with delight.

"I concur, I also think these are some of the best eggs I've ever tasted," Xenovia agreed wholeheartedly as she stuffed her mouth with another.

"Eat as much as you want, I can make as many as it takes to fill your youthful stomachs." My mother said happily in reply to the praises. Meanwhile, Rias and I who were sitting next to each other reminisced about the previous night.

"Wasn't that such a great party that Sera threw for Sona?" Rias asked, to which I nodded vigorously, for more reasons than one of course.

"You can say that again," I said before taking a swig of orange juice "I especially liked catching up with Sera, we haven't seen her in a while, have we? Oh and that cake, omg that was to die for," I drooled over the cake that was presented to Sona last night as it was, of course, a red velvet cake, and you never know how much you love red velvet until you try it. I looked to Rias to see if she agreed but found her seemingly pondering something. I moved to ask her about it but she spoke before I could.

"I must say though, Sera's mood changed at some point. It was almost like she somehow got even happier halfway through the night." Rias voiced her queries and as a result, I almost spat my orange juice out.

"R-Really, I didn't notice anything like that. Maybe she got more excited when cake time drew near?" I suggested slightly awkwardly. Of course, I knew full well why Sera's mood brightened. I had just finished fucking her brains out to the point where she almost passed out and then unofficially accepted her marriage proposal. Now that is something that I can't let anyone know about for now. There was also talk of me leaving Rias' peerage and joining Sera's one but that was one thing I avoided.

As much as I genuinely love Sera, nothing changes that fact that I am forever indebted to Rias for saving my life way back when and giving me someone to truly put all my faith in. So when that was brought up last night, all I wanted to do was move the conversation elsewhere. But the more I think about it, the more I realize that at some point in the near future, everything that has happened not just with Sera but with Koneko, Ravel and Akeno will be brought to light. That future is something I just can't avoid no matter what, I can only hope that it doesn't come any time soon. It was then when Rias noticed my troubled mood.

"Issei? You okay? You look like your struggling with something," she said, ah my ever so thoughtful president, whatever will I do to apologize for doing these things behind your back.

"Oh it's nothing, just missing that red velvet cake," I awkwardly laughed, god I'm awful at awkward situations, aren't i. Rias accepted my obvious lie and cleared her throat.

"So anyway, on our way out of the party last night, Sona mentioned that she wanted to meet with just you in her student council office today around noon, think you can make it?" Rias' words confused me greatly. First of all, why on earth would Sona want to meet with just me directly? And second, why didn't she just ask me herself? Rias must've somehow read my mind cause she answered my inner dialogue. "You know Issei, it's kind of hard to approach someone when they're drunk off their ass on red velvet cake. I honestly didn't even know that it was possible to get drunk off of something non-alcoholic but then again, you're never short of surprises aren't you." She said with a sigh. Okay, I do NOT remember eating that much cake, slow your role sis.

"My apologies, won't happen again!" I apologized in an over-the-top fashion which made Rias giggle. Man, that giggle of hers gets me horny every time.

After breakfast was done and dusted, I put on my usual Kuoh Academy uniform since it's apparently the only normal clothes I have at this point and headed off for said school. Rias had told me that today was going to be a long day of devil work for them since us Gremory group as a whole are down on work numbers. So I should probably thank Sona when I get there for saving my ass from ten whole hours of non-stop service. Along the way, I ran into a few buds from school who were just hanging around the streets. First, it was Saji and his buds who were on their way to a Karaoke bar for one of his friends birthday.

Next, it was Kiryuu who was just out alone and walked with me for a bit. She talked with me about my devil stuff which at first threw me through a loop until I remembered that the church trio went and spilled the beans about our true identities to her a bit ago. She seemed unusually interested in my daily life for some reason but when I asked her about it she just laughed and said it's a secret, that weirdo.

Lastly, I ran into Murayama and Katase from the school's Kendo club. They seemed very protective of their lady bits but still talked to me at least for a little bit, claiming that Matsuda and Motohama are more the problems rather than me. However, it didn't take long for them to threaten to hit me with a kendo stick then run off holding their chests tightly. Eventually, I made it to Kuoh Academy and made my way to the student council room, I announced my arrival as I knocked on the door.

"Yo it's Issei, you wanted to see me?" I said, knocking about four or five times. Around five seconds later I heard a voice from beyond the door.

"You may come in, it's unlocked," said the voice, so I made my way in. As I entered I took in the beauty of Sona's petite yet broad form. Someone who at first glance, may look weak but in actuality, hides a battle-hardened soul that can dig out even more that it can take. Her smooth black hair went well with the shine of her glasses against the sunlight from the window and her newly ironed uniform perfectly expressed her feelings of responsibility to her student council role. It was a picturesque form of duty that I just had to admire, but of course being me, it wasn't taken that way. "I would prefer if you didn't stare so much with those lecherous eyes of yours." She said coldly, ouch.

"What did you want to see me about?" I asked politely, taking a stand against the belittling that had been thrown my way.

"You don't have to play dumb with me Issei, I already know." She exclaimed as she used her left index finger to adjust her glasses.

"Um, I'm not quite sure I follow," I claimed as I did my usual main character scratches the back of his head while talking shtick. But in all seriousness, my concern was growing. "What do you know about?"

"I know what you did to my sister last night," She revealed in a cold voice. Yeah, I think I'm fucked. "My sister told me everything when I found out. Well, everything I needed to know at least," she said with a slight grimace "I know you didn't force yourself upon her last night, but to do something like that to my sister, and at my party that I invited you to no less." Her face grew more deformed with every thought, most likely the image of her very own sister getting lowkey raped didn't sit well with her.

I was at a complete loss, how did she find out? How fucked am I? is she going to tell anyone else? Oh god, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen. The only thing I could do now was to try and talk my way out of it.

"I-I wasn't really myself that night, I'm not sure why I did that myself..i-" I was about to continue but Sona cut me off.

"Oh, so it was just a one night stand to you? A moment of utter perversion and then something to forget about the next day? She's pregnant now you moron! Is that you really think of her?" Sona started to raise her voice now, the reveal that Sera was pregnant shocked me, but those words were starting to cut to low for me.

"Now hang on a minute, I never said that. I told Sera that I love her and if what you say is true then I will take responsibility for my actions. I would never think lightly of something like that!" I fought back, obviously, I knew I was in the wrong here. But to say that I thought of Sera as a one night stand was stooping too low. I had to make sure she didn't take anything the wrong way.

However, that's when things took an interesting turn.

"That's my point," Sona said, starting to cool down as she walked closer to me. I didn't summon my boosted gear or get in a stance but just in case, I kept myself on alert for a surprise attack. "That's exactly why I called you here today," Sona kept walking until she was just a meter away. There was silence for a few moments but then she started to move, but not for an attack.

Sona grabbed different parts of her clothes with each hand and in one fell swoop, ripped off all her clothes, revealing her small but firm breasts and vagina. The action had taken me by utter surprise so I just stared. "I refuse to let you be with my sister, the thought of it disgusts me, so I'll use my body to make you forget about her"

"Uhh" is all I could mouth before she continued.

"Do it Issei, kiss me, suck my tits, fuck my ass, cum in my pussy, impregnate me, just fucking rape me as hard as you can. Do anything you want to me, just promise me that you'll never have sex with my sister again!" At this point, Sona forced me to the ground and started taking off my pants. I still hadn't fully comprehended what the fuck just happened but at last, my mind had been cleared. I grabbed Sona by the waist and threw her to my side so that I was on top and she was below.

"Sona stop!" I shouted at her, but she refused to listen and fought back.

"Just shut up and fuck me Issei, isn't that all you ever want to do anyway? Just tell me that you'll never touch my sister again and I'll have as much sex with you as you want." She almost regained control but I kept my will strong and pinned her down once more.

"If you love your sister so much that you're willing to sell your body to keep hers safe then why not just accept that that's what she wants and move on!?" I shouted at her, trying to get just to stop fighting if anything.

"I REFUSE!" She shouted back twice as loud. However, she stopped fighting back and just laid there under me, butt naked, and started to bawl her eyes out.

"Why can't you?" I asked softly to try and keep the mood from getting out of hand again. She seemed to be fighting to say something for a few moments but in between her cries, she spoke.

"Because…It's not fair…" She sobbed as she continued to cover her eyes with her arm.

"What's not fair? Sona what's wrong?" I asked, moving from a soft voice to a concerned voice. But what came next left me once again immobile.

"Why wasn't it me? Why wasn't I the one getting their brains fucked out?" Noticing my obvious confusion, the still crying Sona removed her arm from her face to make herself more clear "I've been madly in love with you for so much longer than her, so why is it that she gets to have you? Is it just because she's a Maou? Am I not high ranking enough for you?" She wailed

"S-Sona…" I barely managed to say.

"I've been in love with you for so long, and now you've gone and impregnated my sister? How do you think that makes me feel!?" Sona's once dutifull student council stature was lying naked in a puddle of her own tears because of me.

I felt absolutely horrible. In my honest defense, how could I have possibly known that Sona was in love with me with the way she's acted around me since our first meeting, but now was not the time to say something like that. I had to apologize to this girl who had been betrayed so horribly by me, and there was only one way I knew how. But since the mood for foreplay was all but gone, there was only one thing for me to do; start at a hundred.

So I quickly took my half opened pants and underwear off to reveal my glorious mammoth cock. Sona sensed my desire so she opened up her legs a bit, but it didn't stop her tears. "I hate you…I hate you," is what she said but the fact that she was pulling me closer said otherwise. "I'll never forgive you."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, Sona," I said as I prepared myself. "But at the very least, I'll grant your wish." As I said that, I raised my waist, pointed my cock at her pussy, and slammed all 8 inches inside her with vigorous force. Sona screamed loudly as I tore through her hymen and her cervix all in one thrust. A bit of blood mixed with cum came out of her stretched pussy which indicated that this is the first time she's ever had sex.

I waited a few seconds to move again as to let her get used to the feeling of an erect penis deep inside her stomach, then pulled out and thrust deep back into her again. Her pussy was almost as tight as Koneko's that my 8-inch cock barely fit inside her, I was stretching her pussy so wide that it would've probably hurt had her first load of blood and semen not acted as a sort of lubricant.

With every thrust, I forced my cock to tear her cervix open and she screamed in reply as she clung on to me in a fit of pain and pleasure. After a few thrusts, I stopped briefly to look her in the eyes, as she did mine, and passionately kiss her. She reciprocated my kiss and we vigorously made out on the student council office floor. I didn't think it was possible to kiss someone any harder and passionately than we were now, but all those pent-up feelings of love hit me like a tidal wave.

I forced my tongue down her throat as she did mine and our interlocked saliva drooled down like waterfalls, it was such a seductive kiss that I just didn't want to stop, I could honestly just kiss this girl for the rest of my life, and it was clear that she felt the same way. However, we had to stop at some point and when we separated, we both gasped for air. I took another moment to look Sona in the eyes and that's when I really took in her gorgeous body.

Her blushes made her face red with both embarrassment and excitement, her chest, now covered in sweat and saliva, shone in the sunlight from the window while milk started dribbling down from her nipples and her spread legs revealed a deliciously wet pussy that was begging to be stretched by my cock even more. But now that the mood was right, I lunged at her chest and latched my mouth on to her left breasts.

I ferociously sucked her left breast while I used my thumb to push and play with the other nipple. Breast milk came flooding into my mouth, and mouthful by mouthful, I gulped it all down. Her other nipple sprayed breast milk everywhere, so I eventually switched over and started sucking her right breast with rigorous delight. Sona's breasts were only just barely bigger than Koneko's, but as I discovered back then, I could still find pleasure in playing with them no matter how small they were. I sucked and sucked both breasts and drank gallons of breast milk from her to the point where I was confused as to how such small breasts can hold so much breast milk.

"Issei, please," Sona said lustfully, her voice now regaining a small bit of its composure. "R-Remember to leave some for the babies." Her words made me hesitate for but a moment, but my horny side kicked back in and just started sucking even harder.

"Your breast milk is mine and mine alone," I hissed sexually between gulps. Sona however retorted by pulling my head away from her milk and saliva soaked breasts and pulled me into one last passionate kiss before positioning herself to put her wet gaping pussy in front of me,

"Fuck me as hard as you can, and don't stop until you know for sure that I'm fully pregnant," She warned as she used her hands to widen her clit as much as she could to soften the blow of my 8-inch rock hard penis.

"Understood ma'am," I played as I used the tip of my cock to play with her desires for a few seconds until I finally and forcefully shoved my cock as deep and fast as I could, Sona's attempt to soften the thrust didn't work as my cock stretched her pussy again and made her shake with pleasure. "Sona, i-I'm gonna cum soon," I revealed as I ripped through her cervix once again and bumped the back of her womb, I decided this was as good a chance as any so as I pulled out and thrust back in again, I came directly in her womb.

I felt my semen splash against the back wall of her womb and fill her up almost completely, that's probably to most I've ever jizzed inside anyone so far. Sona's reaction was nothing short of a seizure, she shook violently at the feeling of absolute euphoria and I watched as her stomach was forced to expand at the amount of cum that had just been poured into it. Even if she wasn't pregnant yet, she sure looked it. My semen finally stopped pouring out and I pulled out for a break as Sona let go of me and flopped on to the floor like a ragdoll. She shook with every load of cum that came flooding back out her pussy. She tried to put her hand over her clit to stop the cum from getting out but that just made it splash everywhere. Whatever milk she had left came spraying out of her nipples and left her and me in a puddle of her own breast milk.

"Issei…," She barely managed with her sexually broken body. "Promise me something…Promise me…that we'll keep doing this forever and ever," Her genuine words didn't fit her current state but she somehow managed to get up. "You know, I won't forgive you if I'm not pregnant yet." She said as she started to get up but I pushed her down again.

"Who said I was done with you?" I said with a mischievously predatory smile on my face. Sona could only grimace before I shoved my cock back into her for round 2.

Over the next few hours, I shot bucket loads of semen right into Sona's womb and her pregnant looking belly just got bigger and bigger, to the point where I was worried that she might pop if I came in her any more. I eventually had to get a bucket to stop this once nice and tidy room from looking like a whorehouse, but the cum that kept flooding out of Sona's stretched pussy filled the bucket completely. Eventually, it stopped and Sona's belly flattened just but not enough to make her look any less pregnant. So we just laid on the floor together and kissed for what felt like an eternity. Eventually, though, Sona suddenly jumped up in shock, her belly shook from the movement but she took no notice of it.

"Crap, I forgot that I'm meeting Tsubaki for lunch in a few minutes!" She panicked as she realized how trashed the room had become.

"Issei, help me!" She screeched as she hurriedly starting tidying up.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about your appearance?" I asked still kind of dazed from our session. Sona stopped and collected herself before continuing.

"You're right, I just need to calm down and think it through," She said, although that's not what I said at all but ok. In the end, Sona decided to postpone their meeting for another day, though the real reason was that she believed Tsubaki would sense if she was using magic to hide her true appearance. We spent the next forty-five minutes or so cleaning up the room and tidying up to make sure no one knew what had happened. After we were done, I went to take my leave but Sona wasn't done with me just yet.

"Issei, about what I said before," she started. I assumed she was going to talk about everything that happened before the sex. "Maybe…I was just being irrational. I understand that you love my sister, and I've thought about what you said," She turned to look out the window as she held her stomach. "I'll allow you to be with my sister, but on one condition…," she turned back to me with and smiled "From here on out, anything you do to her, you have to do to me as well. Deal?" She proposed as she extended a hand in my direction. I replied to her smile with one of my own.

"Deal," I answered as I grabbed her hand. But all of a sudden, I was pulled in to one last deep passionate kiss, courtesy of the lips of my student council president and now, lover.

"Now get going, Rias might be starting to get worried about you." She said as she let me go. It was then when I looked at the clock and realized that meetings don't usually tend to go on for over 6 hours.

"Crap!" I said as I rushed out the door, but not before I waved Sona goodbye. She replied with a heartfelt smile and closed the door after I had disappeared from sight. I charged home with as much speed as I could muster, hoping that Rias wasn't suspicious of my lateness. I barged through the door and announced my arrival.

"Oh, Issei you're here! Just in time," Rias said from the top of the stairs.

"Just in time for what-" It was right then when I realized my mistake.

"You've got a lot of catching up to do on your devil's work now," Rias said with that devilish look of hers. How could I forget, damn it!

Thus, I was forced to do ten hours worth of devil jobs in just four hours time, WAAAH KILL ME NOW!

(to be continued)

* * *

 **? I told you guys that no matter what life throws at me, or however long it takes, I will finish this story. Writer's block may momentarily hinder my progress, but I shall prevail!**

 **Now about Sona, I'll be honest and say that I had quite a few troubles thinking up a way for her lemon to happen without making it too long. Sona isn't really the type of character to just 'hey, let's have sex cuz lulz' but in the end, I had to make it slightly uncharacteristic. I know and I apologize but I'm pretty happy with the result. Sure it's not necessarily as long as previous chapters but I think it played out nicely. I hope you enjoyed it too.**

 **Anywho, for the next chapter. The last hint was better, but I still think it was too easy. So this one is definitely going to be hard, but otherwise, I really have nothing more to say, so that's it from me. So long and go fuck yourself, San Diego!**

 **Hint for next ch: The next chapter will be a threesome between Issei and two girls, can you guess who they are?**


End file.
